The Monster Within Reborn
by SparrowHarkness
Summary: (Remake of The Monster Within) During the tragic night of his parents murder, Peter witnessed a horrible massacre as a sixteen year old and would've been dead but was accidentally rescued by a ravenous werewolf. Ever since then he tried to rid the memory and avenge his parents murder. Would he ever kill the vampire himself? Will he ever cross paths with the werewolf again? PeterxOC
1. The Savior

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the plot and my OCs.

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the new and improved remake. This first chapter is the same BUT it's improved and has different characteristics. This one has better planning I think. If you remember a lot from my old story, most of them changed from what you remember, you'll see.

**Updated: **Changed the italics to normal format and the chapter title.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Savior**

_March 20, 1991, night_

Closing the cupboard door, a teenager quickly steadied his breath and backed against the wall. He peered through the slits of the door at the traumatizing massacre before him. His father was seen shooting at the fuming vampire that was approaching him and his mother stood at the corner shaking with fear. The man continued blasting the creature as his hands were trembling at the thought of a vampire invading their home. The creature felt a bullet graze its upper shoulder and looked down at the wound but he didn't look like he was affected by it. The vampire hissed at the man and smacked the pistol out of his hand. He looked down at the gun alarmed by the creature's action and felt a clawed hand encircling his neck; he heard a nasty laugh from the vampire.

The teenager hiding inside the cupboard went a gap as he witnessed the vampire slashing his father's face. He felt blood spray through the slit of the door and closed his eyes in disgust knowing his face had splatters from them, he heard his mother's deafening scream. The teen opened his brown eyes in time seeing his father's lifeless body fall out of the monster's grip and felt his breath hitch in his throat.

The monster looked down at his pale, bloody hand and lifted it slowly towards his lips. He licked his fingers and eyed the trembling woman with the darkest sneer.

She huddled the corner while the man walked towards her; she gripped the wall. "No, please," She whimpered on the verge of crying and shivered as he stood before her. He smiled wickedly at her and raised a hand to caress her face. He lowered his hand to her neck and pricked it with a claw; small blood trickled out. She stood captivated by the man and he lowered his head towards her neck to suck in the blood. The teen glared as he watched the vampire.

The boy glanced over towards his father's lifeless body seeing the floor under him had puddles of blood and hugged his knees closer to his chest. Tears welled up in the teen's brown eyes and looked back over towards his pinned mother. The creature pulled away from the woman and let out a charming smile towards her. She did nothing but gave him a shaky smirk.

His hand encircled her throat.

Knowing his sobs were going to break out, the teenager covered his mouth to silent his cries. The vampire stopped as he heard the smallest whimper and glared in the teen's direction. "No... NO!" His mother begged and the monster slit her neck with his claws. The teenager tried to stifle more of his sobs and closed his eyes tightly when the beast walked towards the cupboard. The kid hugged his knees even tighter and felt a tear slither as he listened to see if the monster was either leaving or approaching him.

Shrinking back in the small space, the boy heard footsteps approaching the cupboard and jumped slightly when the creature ripped the doors off their hinges. The man yanked the teenager out of the cupboard roughly and lifted him before pinning the boy against the wall; he left specks of blood from the bloodshed. The creature glared darkly at him and the kid saw thirst within those dark eyes.

The teen turned his head away from the vampire's face and closed his eyes waiting for his demise.

The teenager suddenly got dropped to the ground. He winced when the wind was knocked out of him and opened his mouth to gasp for air. He lied there shuddering violently from his near death experience. The teen heard inhuman struggling and strangled growling near him. He sat up slowly to stare up at the vampire to see why it didn't kill him. He sat in shock as he saw a light brown werewolf on its back attacking the wailing vampire. The man was trying to shake the wolf off his back, making the strangled noise from the werewolf.

The boy crawled away cautiously and watched as the creatures battled each other. The vampire grabbed the wolf's shoulders and threw him out the window into the darkness. The walls and windows cracked by the collision. The vampire hissed and turned slowly towards the boy. The teenager gasped and covered his mouth seeing not a man but his true vampire form; the form that will forever haunt him. "Peter…" He called darkly and smirked as he stalked towards the boy. Peter crawled backwards while staring up at the menacing fiend. "I warned you to get your nose out from where it doesn't belong."

He quivered and shook his head in horror. The man unexpectedly screamed and hunched over making Peter see the wolf on his back once again. The vampire wailed out loudly and tackled the beast towards the wall. The werewolf used his might to turn the vampire around and roared dangerously at him. The beast's claws pinned the vampire's arms against the wall and snarled at the man. From their angle, the sixteen year old could see the wolf's back; it had parallel lines of silver fur trailing down its backside, the tail was long and bushy. The wolf was a tad bit smaller than the vampire; either for age or kind of species, none would know.

The creature hissed warningly and struggled to fight off the beast's strong grip.

The teenager finally contained himself to take the time to carefully stand up and shakily make his way towards the door. He heard the brown wolf's pained howl and then looked back seeing it getting slashed at its ribs, since that's the only thing the angered monster can reach. The werewolf glanced down at the wound and knew that would leave an ugly scar. He growled up at the vampire and scowled in hate.

Peter backed towards the door silently and stopped after stepping on a loud floorboard. The werewolf snapped its head towards the traumatized teenager and snarled as its eyes met his brown ones. The boy stared in awe at the werewolf's beautiful eyes; they were silver. He also like how there was a gray patch around its eyes.

The creature followed its gaze and glared at the boy seeing he was retreating. He wasn't going to let the teen off so easily. The monster let out an inhuman roar and used all his strength to fight from the wolf's grip. The teen shuddered seeing the werewolf's glare deepening and he growled as he bit down onto the vampire shoulder, injuring him.

Peter ran towards the door as he heard their cries echoing behind him. He made it out the front door safely and turned around to see his wrecked house. He slumped down in the dark street and kept his tearful eyes on the house. The teen cringed as he heard a distressed howl and saw the wolf tumbling out from the top window onto the hard ground.

He observed how the wounded wolf struggled to stand.

The werewolf put his hand on the wall and began to weakly clamber towards the broken window. The wolf let out a weak moan as he felt his claws giving out and weakly placed his left hand against the wood but winced as his muscles were starting to ache. Peter saw him fall towards the ground again and heard his frail groan when his back met the floor. The werewolf whimpered and rolled over on his stomach to hoist himself up. He limped out of the bushes and plunged towards the dirt once more. The wolf whimpered as he held himself up with an arm and grasped his bleeding side. The teen glanced up towards the window and saw the vampire glaring down at him as the man's shoulder was fixing itself. Peter looked over towards the werewolf and watched as he stared down at his hand seeing blood from his ribs.

The wolf's nose started twitching as he scented human flesh. He lifted his long snout and sniffed the air hungrily. His head followed the scent towards Peter and noticed the boy had been watching the whole time. He shivered seeing the werewolf limping towards him and then crawled away from the beast.

Freezing in horror, the boy closed his eyes as he felt the wolf hovering over him and it growled quietly at the teen. The werewolf's hand was perched beside his arm and its head leaned closer towards Peter's face. He sniffed the kid and let out an eager growl as he revealed his sharp teeth.

Peter opened his eyes and stared up at the beast.

After a few seconds, the werewolf stopped growling and tilted his head in curiosity. He saw the recognizable terror hidden inside the teen's eyes. The beast turned his head towards the house and groaned silently. The teen followed his gaze and practically faltered seeing his shattered house, lost in his horrible memory again. The kid and the brown werewolf looked away in unison.

Meeting each other's gaze.

Peter sworn he saw a tiny hint of grief within his gorgeous silver eyes. He even concluded that the werewolf looked a bit feminine, but he could be wrong.

The wolf leaned away from the teen and stared down at him. She scratched the back of her pointy ear and whined sadly looking towards the teen's house once again. The whine resembled a scolded dog. The werewolf grasped her side as she fully stood on her hind legs and growled as she weakly limped away to vanish in the shadows. The teenager sat almost hyperventilating and thought if that werewolf wasn't there, he would've been dead. He glanced towards the broken window to see the vampire was gone.

Feeling tears finally flooding out, he lied back and covered his face right before he wept piercingly. He doesn't care if anyone could hear him; he just wanted to let it all out. The werewolf turned from the streets and faced the weeping boy. She whimpered and tilted her head before walking away.

However, another figure watched him grieve.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah most of it's similar but some stuff has been changed around as you could tell. Better ending for the first chapter, right? A little bit more ambiguous I think.


	2. Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my plot and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Reminiscence**

_Twenty Years later_

"Hey, get your lazy ass up!" A woman irritably shouted and kicked Peter's leg. He woke up with a start and grasped his leg while glaring at the half-naked woman. "You've slept in your stupid chair again!" She yelled and walked away towards a room with a huff. "Would it even kill you to wake up without a hangover every single morning?"

"What the fuck, Ginger, you didn't have to kick me with your scrawny foot in order to wake me!" He shouted after her and rubbed where she kicked him. "Fucking bitch," he muttered and stood up dizzily from his oversized chair. "She actually kicked me," he added to himself in aggravation and saw Ginger walking out of his room with an annoyed look. She was wearing an extra-large dark shirt. He shouted, "What?"

"Where's my bra?"

"The same place where it's always is," he responded and walked over towards the bar area. He slumped over the counter and covered his face. "Go fetch your clothes and get out of here."

She watched him oddly and went to him. "What's wrong with you?" She asked and he looked over at her. "We had a good night, you somehow slept in that chair, you woke up with a hangover and you're grumpy as shit!" She shouted and he looked away while fetching a drink. "What is going on?"

"I'm not grumpy as shit!" He responded bitterly and she put hands on her hips. She gave him an irritable look. Peter put his cup down and looked up at Ginger. "I'm sorry," he said after calming down and she nodded slightly. "I just had one of those recurring nightmares," he responded and lifted the glass. She rolled her eyes and went back in his room to continue searching. "I had it ever since I was a kid."

"It's just a dream, Peter," she responded with a sigh and appeared at the door again. "I'm shocked you didn't wind up at the mental institution," He paused mid-drink and glared at the woman. "I mean I'm glad you didn't, it's just…" She corrected and walked towards different weaponry being displayed on walls. "Look at this," she pointed out and gestured others in glass cases. "This is madness," she told him incredulously and pointed at a realistic looking, glass sculptor of a werewolf. "And that stupid thing; there's no way that is for your show!"

"That's not stupid," he retorted warningly and she faced him oddly by his foreboding tone. He shouted, "It's a priceless work of art; it cost me a fortune just to make her perfect!"

"You think this is art?"

"Of course it is!"

"Right, ok," she responded mockingly and stared at the werewolf sculptor. "Why is this thing out of everything else in here your only choice of art?" She asked him and rubbed the sculptor for examination. Peter almost choked on his drink. "This thing's practically out of place with everything."

"Don't touch it," He ordered and she faced him incredulously. "I don't want anyone clumsy as you knocking it over." He added crossly and Ginger huffed while walking towards his room again. He watched her idly and listened as she rambled about his antics.

"The way things are between us, I just might!"

Those were the only words he heard before the door slammed. Peter sauntered over towards the sculptor and examined it. He wiped off where she touched it with his sleeve and looked up at its silver eyes. They were so lifelike. He remembered the werewolf that saved him multiple times but staring at the sculptor brought haunting memories from his childhood. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

The werewolf was basically the only one he could call a friend.

The glass sculptor was rarely used as a prop for his shows but it does add more depth to his whole house better than other weaponries. It reminds him to keep a watchful eye out for any vengeful vampires that prowl near his penthouse at night and to keep tabs on ones he killed, in order to locate the one that slaughtered his parents. He smirked as he remembered killing his first vampire that dreadful night and remembered the proud feeling. Although, that wasn't the main reason he's keeping the sculptor of the werewolf.

Many of his actresses always criticize the idea of the sculptor and different weapons that was displayed for all to see. Some thought it was just a childish collector's item and a couple rarely ignores everything. Peter doesn't care; he's practically worships the beast.

Ginger walked out of the room wearing full clothing and sighed in displeasure as she saw him standing in front of the sculptor. "I sure hope you never use any of those weapons," She said to him a bit calm and he turned towards the woman. "They all look a bit too dangerous," she told him and went towards the exit. She stopped and faced the sculptor. "If you want me to say something good about it, I'd say it looks real," she said and put her hands up dismissively. "That's all I have to say," She walked out the exit and closed the door behind her. She called through the door, "I'll be back later!"

He ignored her and faced the glass sculptor. His gaze was locked on those gorgeous eyes of the werewolf and smirked sadly. He muttered, "I always found your eyes the best part of your body."

* * *

**A/N:** What should I add on here to make it longer?


	3. A Running Start

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and my OCs

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Running Start**

_March 20, 1991, night_

The teenager finally walked away from his damaged house which felt like hours since his break down. He doesn't care on where he was going but he just wanted to get away from the house and his horrible memories which resided there. Deep down inside, he knew the memories won't leave his thoughts. He wiped away remaining tears and forced himself not to look back. He whispers to himself, "Just keep going, don't look back, just keep going, don't look back." Having no friends or family, the poor child has nowhere to go.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Peter paused and twirled around thinking someone was there. He let out shaky breath when he didn't see anyone and turned back around to continue walking. He knew his mind was causing him to get paranoid, which was a bad thing since it was so dark and different ambiences were heard around him.

Stopping in complete shock, he saw visions of his lifeless parents lying in front of him within their pile of blood. He shuddered and stared at his hallucination in terror. The teen covered his tearful eyes and rubbed it rapidly while silently cursing. He uncovered them and felt relieved seeing the visions gone. He put a hand to his face and sniffed feeling more tears falling. "Fuck." Peter muttered and wiped them away. He stopped as he heard evil laughter behind him and the kid twirled around seeing the vampire leaning on a house. The teen backed against a house. He screamed, "Get the fuck away from me!"

Shuddering, he opened his eyes and the figure was gone. He critically looked around and leaned back onto the wall while silently weeping. The boy slid down against it and sobbed loudly into his knees. He stopped after hearing a trashcan getting knocked over. Peter slowly lifted his head and heard growling. He looked to his left and felt his throat going dry when he spotted the silver-backed werewolf sniffing around inside the metal trashcan. She must be looking for raw meat or something to gnaw on. The kid stood as slow as he could, trying not to alert the beast.

He backed away towards the street, careful not to step on any twigs.

Feeling his back stop against someone, Peter yelped and spun towards the person, who looked to be in his mid-twenties. The man looked pale in the moonlight and his dark eyes were looking the teenager over. The young man's brown hair was disorganized, giving him quite the insane complexion to his gravely looks. His lips curled into an unpleasant smile. "So," the man started darkly and tilted his head to the side. The sixteen-year old backed away from him, knowing very well what his appearance resembled. "You're the boy who survived the slaughter," he added and put a fist under his chin in observation. "I'll tell you something, boy, you're the only one that ever survived our hunt."

"Your hunt?" Peter asked incredulously and gave the young vampire a glare. "One of you murdered my family!"

"Yes," The vampire drawled and chuckled lowly. The young man stalked towards him. The teenager backed away and kept his glare fixed on him. "With good reason," he added and smiled wickedly at the teen's infuriated look. "Nothing would've happened if you didn't keep your nose cleaned."

The frightened teenager stopped when his back touched another figure. Peter turned around and saw a striking young woman. Her skin was pale and her eyes were, of course, jet black. The young woman's hair was black and had a wispy hairstyle. She looked to be the same age as the other vampire that was taunting him. Her eyes looked up towards the man and she smiled teasingly. "Has anyone ever told you not to play with your food, Julian?"

The young man, known as Julian, smiled back at the lady and then gazed darkly at Peter. "Right, thanks for the reminder, Elvira," He responded and smiled cheekily, revealing his fangs. He wet his lips before saying, "I'm getting thirsty."

The teenager was about to run but Elvira grabbed him and squeezed his cheeks with one hand. "You are one handsome mortal," she teased seductively and he squirmed in her hold. She inhaled through her nose and smirked knowingly. She purred, "And you smell yummy to," The lady noticed blood all over his clothing and snickered. "Look at that," she looked up at Julian and kept her iron grip on Peter's arm as he torn his head away from her cold hand. "This one has flavors."

The teenager elbowed the woman's stomach and she hunched over. He ran away from the thirsty vampires without a second glance. Peter saw a large fence and sped towards the fence to climb over it. Hearing rapid footsteps gaining on him, he looked over seeing Julian running beside him. The vampire hissed and flew at him. He did hear that vampires are extremely fast and skilled on what they do. For people to survive from the fiends, they have to be really lucky. The boy ducked on time and bolted over the fence.

Landing on his back, he winced and felt the air coming back to him. A dark figure loomed over him and smiled darkly. "Hello, fresh meat," the vampire greeted and noticed Peter was too winded to do or say anything. Julian hissed, "You hurt my mate, mortal."

_Come on, get up._ The teen thought to himself and closed his eyes tiredly. _Get off your fucking ass._ He thought, trying to encourage himself not to give up so easily. Julian grabbed the front of the teen's shirt and chuckled evilly before kneeling down. _There has to be a something for a weapon._ Thinking of a plan, Peter opened his eyes and looked over towards the lawn; he saw aligned firewood, like for a bonfire. Right next to it, on the dirt, was a fire poker. He smirked lightly and turned his head to glare at the vampire readying himself.

Julian saw the look on his face and before the vampire could react, he got kicked in the leg. He yelled out and released the boy to grasp his leg. Peter got up and ran towards the dirty fire poker. He heard the vampire screeching behind him and quickly picked up the poker. He turned around swiftly and swung the sharp object at Julian, who was dashing towards him. The hook dug in his face and he fell on the ground from the painful impact. Peter backed away in panic seeing his face morph into a monstrous creature while roaring.

The teenager lifted up the poker and stared at the sharp tip. Even fearing the creatures, he could never let any of them go alive when injured and while looking back down at the wailing vampire, a thought ran through his head. Peter stood next to the healing vampire and glared into his dark eyes. The creature hissed at him and spotted the weapon in his hand. The teen raised the poker and Julian roared at the sight. Before the vampire moved, the object was pierced through his chest.

The creature cried out and felt it getting removed from his heart. Peter backed away from the dying monster and watched as he slowly turned to ashes. Julian shakily faced him and gave him a weak nod before fully evaporating. The teen caught the thankful gesture and suddenly realized what he had done. He killed his first vampire. Peter's gaze was fixed on the ashes blowing away in the cold wind. He gripped the weapon he had in shock. Killing a vampire was the bravest thing he'd done and never thought about doing it. It felt good.

Peter felt like a hero.

He looked on the roof after seeing glowing silver eyes and saw the werewolf watching in amazement on all fours. She saw the whole thing play out. The wolf tilted her head and her eyes followed the ashes breezing past her furry head. Her right pointy ear twitched as the ashes touched it. Peter felt his heart pounding from both the wolf's presence and his adrenaline rush. Her beautiful eyes met his once again. She was impressed by the teen. A feminine voice screeched, "Noooo, what have you done?"

Peter was thrown aside and collided into a tree. He watched as Elvira kneeled down towards the remaining ashes and ran her fingers through them. She picked them up with her pale hand and frowned as the ashes blew away in different directions. She felt her lower lip quivering and grimaced while choking back tears. Elvira wasn't a crier and she's not going to give up without a fight. She felt her claws digging into her palm as she was clenching her fists, but she didn't care.

The teen gripped the fire poker and positioned it over his shoulder. He kept his eyes trained on the angered vampire. The young vampire stood up and glared back at Peter. "You little pest," she hissed and started to stalk towards him. "Look what you've done!" She shouted crazily and roared at him as her face contorted into the vampire's true look. "You shouldn't have killed him!"

"Now you can see how I feel when I witnessed the massacre of my family," he replied and pointed the weapon towards her. "Just you wait, Elvira," he mocked spitefully and the lady felt her blood boiling. Oh, how the tables have turned for him. He was surprisingly enjoying it. "If that's your name," he added and glared hatefully at the monster before him. "I'm going to take down every last vampire and kill them."

He meant every word.

Elvira laughed and reverts back in her young 'human' form while doing so. "Oh yeah?" She asked mockingly and laughed again. "You, a mere child, take down every one of us?" She asked and stopped laughing before glaring darkly at the teenager. The vampire stalked towards him despite the fire poker. "I don't think so."

Peter swung at her and she caught it. She yanked it out of his hand and threw it away from them. Before she could even touch him, the werewolf landed on her and started attacking her. Elvira screeched and clawed the beast. The teen stood in awe when the silver-eyed wolf saved him once again and he wondered if she was actually trying to rescue him. Peter went away to find the fire poker or any other sharp objects. He spotted the poker next to the gate and ran towards it. The teenager picked it up and ran towards them but a hand on his arm stopped him. "No," A female said frantically and pulled him out of the yard. "Come with me!"

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, who's loving these changes?


	4. Love at First Sight, Perhaps

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Thanks to Stephanie for her nice reviews and to StephanieLockedInTheTardis for following, made my day :) You guys rock

* * *

**Chapter Four: Love at First Sight, Perhaps**

_Present day_

Standing against the building, Peter gripped his green bottle. He looked around in total darkness and felt relaxed when the cool air blew around him. He watched a few people entering his building and some even acknowledged him as the 'magician' from his show. A lot of people just walked on by, minding their own business. He was surprised about how busy the area was, considering on how late it was. Peter lifted the bottle towards his lips but paused after someone catches his eye.

A woman was staring at him across the street from him. Her head was tilted and her pallid hands were in her pockets. The woman's hair was black and wispy. Peter lowered the bottle slightly as if he was captivated by the familiar striking woman. He caught her smile and was surprised he could see her dark eyes, even from where he was standing. "Elvira…" He muttered and the vampire smiled insanely as if hearing him. He dropped his bottle and heard it shatter. "I've been searching for you," he said darkly and as if on queue Elvira went away. He swiftly pulled out a stake from his inner pocket before running after her. "Oh, no you don't!"

As soon as he was behind her, Peter threw the stake at her and she turned on time to catch it. The woman began to walk backwards with an evil smile at the approaching man before her. "Well, well," she started menacingly and stopped next to the alley. She put her free hand on her hip and examined the deadly looking stake in her other. "I can see you've been busy," she told him and wiggled the weapon in her hand. "Killing the family."

"I told you I'll hunt down your kind and kill them."

"Yes," she drawled and tossed the stake carelessly. Elvira looked him up and down before stalking towards him. "Wow," she started and tilted her head in observation. "I've finally got a good look at you," she added and gave him a seductive smile. "Care to join the family, Peter?" She asked flirtingly and sensed anger radiating from him. "All your sorrow and pain will finally come to an end."

He grabbed her by the throat and she let out a surprised yelp. "I'll _never_ join your disgusting family," he hissed and grabbed her shoulder with his other hand to stop her from escaping. "The one who slaughtered my parents," he started darkly and squeezed her neck tighter, she whimpered. "What was his name?"

Elvira didn't respond. She clawed his face and he released her with a yelp. The vampire ran down the alley and he followed after her filled with rage. The woman was unbelievably fast and he'd already lost her when she turned the corner.

Peter stopped breathlessly.

He leaned against the brick wall and grasped his face. "Fuck," he muttered and dropped his hands at his sides in defeat. Then he heard a noise and his hopes went up as he looked over hearing footsteps. Pushing himself off the wall, he looked around in darkness and walked a couple steps. He readied his hand over another stake hidden inside his jacket. As soon as he turned around, someone tackled him to the ground and had a stake positioned on his chest. He cried, "Ah, what the fuck?!"

Peter calmed a bit as he saw a woman staring down at him accusingly. She had bright green eyes and wavy brown hair. His gaze was locked on her gorgeous eyes and knew he'd never seen any woman so beautiful. "Thought you could get away from me, vampire?" She asked hatefully and the stake poked his chest even harder. "I got a sharp one ready for your luscious rubies."

"I'm not a vampire!" He told her angrily and saw confusion flash in her pretty eyes.

"Bullshit," She muttered and glared deeply at him. The brunette inhaled through her nose. "I can smell them on you; you reek of those disgusting fiends."

Peter glared at her. He whacked the stake out of her hand and grabbed her shoulders. He used his might to flip her over until he was on her and grabbed the stake. He jabbed it against her chest warningly. The woman was shocked and impressed at the same time. "You've gotta get your nose checked, sweetheart," He glared darkly into her surprised green eyes. "Never compare me to those fucking monsters!"

"Nice technique," she praised in a loss of words. The brunette stared at him and noticed he was gawking at her, his eyes lingered towards her chest. She glared in disapproval and smacked him. Seeing he was surprised, she rolled him over and went on him. "But you forgot one rule," She swiftly snatched the stake from his hand and positioned it over his chest. "Never let your guard down!" Peter ignored her and kept his eyes on her emerald ones. The woman narrowed her eyes curiously and finally noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off her whole body, it was almost as if he was checking her out. Scratch that, he was checking her out. She felt her cheeks reddening and shouted, "Stop that!"

A crunching noise was heard.

The woman looked over and stood after feeling a presence. Peter followed suit and looked around. They saw a man at the end of the alley and he was staring hungrily at them. The woman gripped the stake and glared darkly at him. Peter went to her and snatched the weapon from her hand. "I got this one, you run along."

"No!" She shouted and grabbed it from him with a warning glare. "I got this one, you get out of here!"

"You must be joking," he responded with a laugh and grabbed the stake but she didn't let go. Their hands were touching. "I got this, vampire slaying is too dangerous for you," he said and tried to tug it out of her grip, but she was strong. He ordered, "Let go."

"No!" She shouted with a bit of attitude and pulled it towards her but his hold was strong as well. The brunette looked down at the stake and paused after seeing their hands were touching. The woman felt a strange sensation at the pit of her stomach and looked up at the smirking Peter. He was giving her a seductive look.

The brunette gave him a confused look. "You have soft hands," he said lovingly and she grimaced before releasing the stake in disgust, but she was secretly flushing. "That's what I thought," he muttered and glared over at the approaching vampire. "Come and get me." The woman knitted her eyebrows and looked down at the cold cement in bewilderment. Her heart was fluttering and she felt butterflies in her stomach. The brunette doesn't know what she was feeling but she had a strange vibe that she saw him somewhere before.

The vampire rushed at him.

Before he could even strike, Peter felt claws piercing through his chest. He cried out while falling from the impact and grabbed his chest in pain. The woman caught the stake he flung and dashed towards the predator. She hopped on his hunched back and the vampire flailed around. Peter watched them weakly and was amazed at the brunette's agile moves. It was almost inhuman. The strange woman stabbed his chest to weaken him, missing the heart on purpose.

The vampire was down and the lady kicked him with a lot of force to get him on his back. The monster hissed and she hurriedly stabbed his heart. The woman pulled away and watched as the vampire turned to ashes. She was suddenly lost in thought and felt the familiar breeze running through her hair. The brunette closed her eyes feeling saddened tears.

Peter groaned and sat up slowly while he was still covering his chest. The woman shook herself out of her memories and ran over to him. "Where did you learn to move like that?" He asked roughly and grimaced, moving was painful. The brunette helped him up and carefully wrapped her arms around him, supporting him. "I'm fine, I got it."

She ignored him and examined the wounds on his chest. She saw four claw marks that were leaking blood. The woman looked up at him in disbelief and shook her head. "You're hurt," she told him and hunched over as he was leaning on her. He was literally close to her head that she could actually sense him. Her green eyes went wide and looked him over in examination. "Where do you live?" Peter pointed to the tall building across the street and the woman made sure to keep her hold on him so he won't fall from amount of blood lost. She walked him across the street and he weakly looked over at her. His gaze fell on her chest. The brunette groaned in annoyance as she felt his eyes on her. "Eyes forward, Sunshine."

He looked away smugly.

* * *

**A/N:** This one was a bit difficult to write.


	5. Learning Folklore

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **I would like to thank my new reviewer Nemo for giving me more ideas to look up. Thank you :) and for that I updated :D well I was planning on updating anyways lol

This chapter is where you have to pay attention, most things in this part will foreshadow what's going to happen. Actually every flashback foreshadows something.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Learning Folklore**

_March 20, 1991, night_

The woman kept her hold on the teenager's wrist; she was practically pulling him along. Peter turned his head around to see if the vampire or werewolf was following them. It didn't take long until the enraged vampire to be seen at a distance and then started to run after them. Before he knew it, they ran inside a house and the woman swiftly closed the door. She screamed as Elvira collided with the door and peered in at them through the window. Peter backed away from the door until his back hit the wall. The vampire's dark eyes met his and tapped on the window with her index finger.

"Hey, little man," she greeted darkly and teasingly reached for the doorknob. The woman hurriedly locked the door and held the teenager protectively. Elvira glared at the blonde woman. "Eve, you fiend, you better let me in before I'll snack on you as well."

"You're not welcome in here, Elvira," Eve replied hatefully and Peter looked up at her uncomfortably. He doesn't like how a complete stranger is holding onto him, even if she's protecting him. "It's not right hunting down innocents just because Jerry says so," She added and saw the younger woman putting her hands against the door; her eyes flashing in anger. "Get away from my house!"

Elvira hissed and lowered her hands. She gave one last look towards Peter and backed away from the door. Eve sighed in relief and released the teenager. She walked towards her couch and sat down on it. The teen watched as she rested on one hand and heard her release a sigh. Peter stood there and gave her a weird look. Eve looked up at him and saw that he was crossing his arms. "Who are you and what was all that about?" He demanded in annoyance. "I would've killed that disgusting creature if you hadn't pulled me away!"

"I saved your life," Eve retorted sternly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I saw everything; I saw how you killed Julian," She said and stood up. "That wasn't a smart move, love," The blonde added and walked towards the kitchen. The teenager's eyes were trained on her. "Elvira and Julian were inseparable, you killed her love and she'll hunt you down," she shouted from the kitchen and appeared at the doorway. Eve's blue eyes scanned the boy and pursed her lips. He still had blood on him, she just noticed since he got in the light. "Oh dear," she muttered softly and put a hand through her long hair. She muttered, "He got to yours to?"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Eve examined him and shook her head dismissively. "Nothing," she answered and waved her hands simultaneously. "It's nothing," She added and rubbed her white pants with her hands, then rested them inside her pockets. Her blue eyes kept their gaze on the blood all over him. She pursed her lips. "You poor thing," she whispered and sighed in pity. The blonde suggested, "You should clean yourself up, love."

Peter didn't respond. He stared at the blonde warily and remained in his place. After what happened, he doesn't trust anyone, even the woman who pulled him away from his possible demise.

Eve shook her head and clicked her tongue before entering the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry," she said loudly from the kitchen and the teenager heard cupboards opening. "I can make you something, and while I'm doing that, you should do what I suggested," The blonde added. "The bathroom's upstairs, and don't worry about your clothing, I had a child that was around your height!" Peter looked down at that. She used past tense when she mentioned her child. The teenager frowned in thought and looked at Eve's Victorian furnishings before finding his way towards the stairs. "So they should fit you."

**~Twenty Minutes Later~**

Putting hands in his new pajama's pockets, Peter walked downstairs and slowly made his way into the living room. He heard Eve cooking in the kitchen and couple of silverwares clinging against hard surface. It sounded very much like how his parents are either cooking and/or doing dishes. Trying to ignore the familiar noises, the teen spotted a bookshelf and went towards it. He skimmed through various book titles and noticed all the books look very old; they were very large to.

He caught sight of a book with dark red spine and golden words that were faded.

Peter leaned forwards and tried his hardest to read it. '_Book of Infamous Folklore and Resistance.'_ The teen raised an eyebrow at the word 'resistance,' it must mean how to defend yourself from different topics of the book. The teen pulled the big book out and used his left arm as a table. It was slightly heavy. He stared at the cover and saw a picture of weird herbs, vampires, werewolves and different items that may or may not be irrelevant to the title. He felt the cover with his free hand and noticed the title was actually. '_Evelyn's Big Book of Infamous Folklore and Resistance.'_

The teen turned to a random page and saw a picture of a vampire. The passage next to the picture revealed many information, legends, strength and most importantly… weaknesses. Peter let out a smile. "Our dinner is almost ready," He heard Eve say from the kitchen and the teen quickly closed the book. "I recommend after you eat, you should go straight to bed," He heard her footsteps and hid the book behind him with his two hands. Eve appeared at the door and put a hand through her light blonde hair. Her eyes observed the teenager and nodded slightly. "You look much better, dearie, it's better to have all the blood rinsed off, doesn't it?"

Peter didn't respond, he just nodded and kept his gaze away from her.

Eve hummed to herself and wiped her hands off with a white rag she's holding. "What would you like?" She asked and smiled warmly at the child. "I think water will be better for you, anything else might be a bad idea," He only nodded and the woman smiled slightly. "Ok, in a minute."

Peter rolled his eyes and put the big book in his arm again, it was a bit hard to do so. He walked towards the beige couch and sat on it. He looked through the large mythology book and saw different herbs he'd never seen before. The teen shook his head in slight annoyance and flipped more pages. He stopped flipping when he spotted a group of werewolves. The bigger wolves were standing on hind legs and the two smaller ones were in an aggressive stance on fours. Peter gawked at their different appearances and eyes. Two werewolves were black, the other two were brown. Their eyes were jet black and both looked hungry.

The teenager looked at the edge of the bottom right page seeing a strange plant. He knitted his eyebrows and looked on the top right of the page seeing a light brown wolf head with silver eyes. His heart fluttered at those familiar eyes, they looked sad but hungry. Peter glanced at the group of werewolves and realized one of the smallest wolves resembled the one that rescued him. "These must be…" he started quietly as if speaking to the silver-backed wolf and grazed his fingers over the picture of the group. "Your family."

He faced the lone wolf with a sad look before reading the typed passage. The teen learned a bit more about the werewolves; like they were the second fearsome predator next to vampires, always hungry and looking for unlucky victims to snack on, enemies to vampires, and their personalities are like dogs but have fierceness of a angry wolf. Peter smirked after reading about that and skimmed through the rest of the essay. Reading about how vampires and werewolves are almost alike; both crave blood, merciless, and skilled. _Merciless?_ He thought after reading a paragraph. _Why did she let me go?_ He flipped the page and saw a wolf howling at the full moon. _They only turn underneath a full moon_. He read quietly and saw wolves' weaknesses; silver weapons and…

"Mistletoe?" He whispered and shook his head. "What's mistletoe?" He murmured and remembered the picture of a plant. The teen looked at the last page and saw the herb. Peter turned back to the page and continued reading. "They heal after drinking blood," he read out loud and grimaced a bit. "Die instantly if a silver weapon pierces them or any weapon stabbing their chest."

"That's exactly what happened to the three werewolves," A voice told him and Peter looked up from the large book. Eve stood at the door and crossed her arms. "Three strongest, terrifying wolves got killed by one man," she began and her eyes looked off in a trance. "Parents of two young wolves," she added and closed her eyes. "One got away out of fear and resentment," She told him and sighed while shaking her head. The teen looked at the picture of the silver-eyed wolf. "The last werewolf, out for revenge and to kill anyone for survival, until she finds the one who took down her family."

"Has she found him yet?"

The woman shrugged and opened her tired eyes. "I don't know," she answered and exhaled through her mouth. She cleared her throat and nodded towards the dining area. "Come on, you have to eat, ignore the time and go to bed afterwards," She walked in the dining room and Peter watched her silently. "You're free to do whatever you want in the morning."

Peter sat the book on the wooden table and looked over seeing a blank paper. He grabbed it and put it in the book after folding it. He doesn't want to lose his place. The book would be extremely useful for his years to come.

The teenager closed the book.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I tried to describe the wolf a little bit in this chapter, I was going to make it a full on paragraph but that would be a bit complicated for me. I just wrote down the important facts about the werewolves so it'll be less reading. Picture it like highlighting important information from a study guide. Don't worry, more information on the werewolves would be unleashed after each flashback chapters or later in the story. Anyways, how am I doing with the characters? How do you like my OCs? I'm trying to make my OC vamps a bit insane, because I'm really into crazy characters :))

Don't forget to favorite, follow and/or review, it brings me more inspiration to write and it'll put a smile on my face :D


	6. Temper, Temper

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

**Author's Note: **While I was writing this, I was listening to a couple ambient music that kinda goes with this, if you know anything that does with this story or something thats horror themed; please tell me, I couldn't find anything at all, when I did it's just too short.

**Stephanie:** Thanks for your humorous and helpful review, it made me laugh when you were referencing my characters or quotes to other movies. I did notice the HP reference after I was writing it and I wasn't even trying lol. And the Twilight reference I never noticed that, good eye! Most importantly, I appreciate your support! :) I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Temper, Temper**

_Present Day_

The brunette walked the injured Peter inside his penthouse and stopped in her tracks taking in her surroundings. There were weapons _everywhere._ Her green eyes then landed on a bar at the far wall and raised a brow. _Who in the world is this guy?_ She thought and opened her mouth slightly. A light cough brought her out of her thoughts and she turned her head seeing him giving her a look. "All right, all right," she said and sighed. "You're lucky that you're injured otherwise I'll leave you in the alley."

"How's this lucky?" He asked incredulously and faced the seat they were heading towards. "I can hardly feel my legs," He added and groaned as she just dropped him on the easy chair. Shifting in the seat, Peter grasped his chest tighter to stop the bleeding and glared up at the woman who carelessly sat him down. "You never cared for anyone other than yourself, I take it?"

"Hey," the brunette pointed at him and scowled. "I can leave this place and let you slowly die of blood loss!" She shouted and stared him down before hovering over him. "Let me see how bad it actually is," The lady muttered and pulled down the top of his dark shirt. The lady grimaced seeing part of the wound and pulled her hand away. "Ok, you got clawed by a vampire and you're extremely lucky it was a rookie, otherwise you would've turned into one," She caught a hint of fear in his eyes. The woman straightened herself and demanded, "I'll clean you up; tell me where a rag is."

Peter pointed to a room behind her and watched her form walk away. The woman looked around the house in awe before walking in the room, which looked like a bathroom. Half a minute later, the brunette walked out and stopped with an annoyed look. She felt her cheeks getting warm and absently gripped the wet cloth in her hand. The lady closed her eyes after rolling them and pinched the bridge of her nose with her other hand.

Peter was topless.

_Pull it together._ The woman thought to herself and shook her head. She opened her eyes and stared at him with an infuriated expression. He smiled knowingly at her and noticed her glare was deepening as her face was getting even redder. "So, are you just going to stand there?" He asked and the brunette composed herself before walking towards him. As soon as she kneeled in front of him to dab the blood, he gave her a smirk. "You never gave me your name, love."

"Blake," she answered simply and glanced up at him. "Emma Blake," she continued and he nodded at the sound of her name. Emma showed him the rag and pursed her lips before continuing patting. "I hope you don't mind I use this, your wound's pretty deep." She idly looked up past him seeing the large window and looked back down at his chest with a slight surprised look.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked hiding a smirk and Emma looked up at him with an 'I beg your pardon' look. "The window, well my house, since we walked in you looked a bit attracted," The brunette narrowed her eyes from his play on words and pursed her lips. Sure he was talking about the house but she took the hint as if he was talking about himself. Emma ignored his question and examined the puncture wounds. The woman felt his eyes were locked on her chest and she once again faced him. "Are you available?"

Emma didn't respond but gaze back at him. The brunette retrieved her hand and stood up with a huff. She tossed the rag carelessly and it smacked his face. "You should be fine now," she said ignoring him and turned away to look around. "You just need something to cover it up."

After an hour of finally healing him, Emma walked among the wall while peering at different weapons. She was actually quite impressed after seeing such rare stakes and guns locked inside glass cases. The woman stopped after seeing the sculptor of a glass wolf and walked up towards it. Her breath got caught in the back of her throat. Emma's green eyes met the werewolf's and saw silver eyes. The woman frowned and pursed her lips in curiosity.

Emma reached for the glass sculptor.

"So," Peter started from the door to his room and the brunette jumped before lowering her hand. Emma looked over and felt relieved that he was wearing a thin, dark robe or was it a jacket? She couldn't tell. "You're still here," he added and she looked away towards the statue again with a sad look. "I'm pretty glad that you never left, I haven't got the chance to thank you."

Emma faced him again and almost tensed when he was closer to her. She must've been so involved with the wolf that she didn't hear him. She looked away from him and had her body slightly move away from his. "Don't mention it," she responded and looked down towards the ground. The brunette felt her heart fluttering and inhaled through her nose. "You were just very lucky."

Peter gazed at her and noticed her gloomy demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Emma looked over at him after hearing his worried tone for the first time and stared at him for a while. He seemed so familiar to her and something seemed a bit off about how she's been feeling around him. It was driving her crazy. The woman realized that they've been staring at each other and finally composed herself before looking away from him. She lightly blushed. Emma knitted her eyebrows at the feeling, she doesn't understand it. "What's the…" She choked out and cleared her throat. "What's the meaning of this statue, Peter?"

"Well that's a long story," he responded while glancing at the sculptor and faced her again suspiciously. "Wait, I've never told you my name," he pointed out and looked her up and down. "How'd you know my name?"

Emma did nothing but stare at the glass werewolf before her. She finally answered, "You're all over the buildings."

"Oh yeah," he muttered and followed her gaze yet again. She was the only person besides him that was captivated by the werewolf. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

Emma never seen anyone so fascinated with werewolves before and she knows nobody loves them because they're killers. The brunette's eyes trailed the walls and saw several guns. She narrowed her emerald eyes suspiciously. "Humor me."

"How much do you know about vampires, Emma?" He asked her and the woman faced him in curiosity. "Never mind, well anyways…" He said and his gaze landed on the brunette. "My whole life was destroyed by them," Emma tightened her lips and looked away from him. "I survived because I was lucky, the werewolf you see sculpted in front of you saved my ass," he added angrily and saw a blank look on her face. "I don't care if it was on purpose or an accidental rescue but I'm extremely grateful."

"You worship this werewolf," She stated as if understanding and turned towards him. "You worship her as if she's your long lost friend," she added a bit sadly and he just stared at her. Emma turned away and wet her lips. She nodded and went away from him to look at everything in cases. "You have a lot of weapons; I now understand why you want to kill vampires as much as I do. We both know vampires are vile creatures and should be extinct from existence, but the problem is that vampires are extremely skilled and strong; not all vampires have the same technique, for instance you were clawed by a new born, I know that because he wasn't very tough, plus you would be in massive pain…" She instructed and stopped before turning towards the awestricken Peter. "Are you with me?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," he responded rapidly and walked up to her in a daze. "Where did you learn all that?"

"I was born to know," Emma responded which made him stare at her in an odd way and she continued looking through different objects with Peter following. "Your chest will heal over time. Vampires work separately but they _always_ have a leader, of course the leader can't be defeated by mere guns and stakes," she turned towards him and pointed at the said weapons in a case. "No, no, but they can be defeated," Emma stopped before a glass case and peered inside seeing a large book. She narrowed her eyebrows. "An army will do or a pack of strong adult werewolves can take them out, but the sad thing is all the werewolves are already taken out, the powerful ones. So, it'll be difficult to take down one leader just by yourself, Pete."

"Was Jerry the leader's name?"

Emma closed her eyes and her body stiffened at the name. She felt her heart aching and a lump at the back of her throat. The woman opened her mouth to speak but only a shaky breath came out. She opened her eyes and swallowed heavily. Peter swore he saw tears in her eyes before she quickly wiped them away. Emma sniffed and cleared her throat. "Werewolves are a different story however; they're equally strong, very fast even in human form, but they're weaker when they're younger. They're great enemies to vampires; unlike them wolves' travels in packs to feed on any ill-fated victims that are unlucky enough to be in their path."

Ignoring her odd reaction from earlier, Peter followed the woman and watched how she was enthralled by his collection of unusual weaponry. "Why do you think they would do that?"

"They have to eat flesh," she retorted and sighed before leaning against the wall. "If werewolves get hurt, they have to either find a casualty or drink blood to heal; unlike them, vampires don't need anything to heal. Werewolves and vampires hate crosses, silver crosses and stakes are more fatal to werewolves; I saw your stake earlier, it's good enough to take down regular vampires, but not enough for…" She stopped herself and closed her eyes with a whimper.

"Jerry?" Peter finished for her and she nodded while rubbing her temples. He watched her for a few seconds and realized whenever she mentioned the tribe leader, she gets uneasy. Without thinking about it, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him while trying to hide her sad look. "He did something to you, am I right?"

Emma bit her bottom lip and put a hand through her wavy hair. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded shakily. "He's been my enemy for a long time after what he did," she told him with a whimper and looked away from him while trying to stop herself from breaking down. The woman bit down on her thumbnail and closed her eyes after recalling her horrible memories. "That vile, fucking WRETCH!" She screamed and kicked the bottom of a stand, knocking it over. Peter jumped at her sudden temper and watched how she turned her whole body away from him. He could faintly hear her sobbing. "Do you know how hard it is to find just one certain guy just to kill him and when you finally find him, he just taunts you? He knows he's winning, he knows what he did, and he knows all my weakness."

He watched how she was crying and knew she was trying hard to stop. Emma was just like him; she lived her whole life trying to take down the vampire leader and was never successful. Peter walked closer to her, despite the broken glass, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The woman tensed by his touch and gasped as if forgetting he was even there. "Come on," he whispered while guiding her away from her spot but she wouldn't move. "It's ok, come with me," Emma somberly faced him and sighed before letting him take her. He walked her over to a couch and sat her down. "You've been walking around a lot; you need to make yourself comfortable, want a drink?"

The woman hunched over and rested on her hand. "No, I don't drink," she muttered and wiped her tears away. "I apologize about my tantrum, it's just I've been pulling this tough girl antics for a very long time."

"There's no need to apologize," He told her sternly and idly looked over at the mess. The large folklore book was on the ground and it was covered in glass. "Wait here," he said before walking over towards the book and Emma kept her gaze away from him, it was almost if she was ashamed. The woman felt her heart pounding and her blood boiling, both from her anger. She shook her head and covered her face. Peter came back moments later with the large book and looked over at the distressed brunette. He felt like she was avoiding him. "Emma," he called and revealed the large book, although her gaze remained on the far wall. "Do you know anything about this book?" She closed her eyes and shook her head, ignoring him. "Hey," he called and gently grabbed her chin before turning her head. "Whatever happened, don't worry about it; I'm not angry at you."

Emma stared at him blankly and felt him stroking the bottom of her chin. Her heart fluttered a bit and she let out a genuine smirk. The woman looked down at the book and took it from him. She opened it and flipped a few pages. "Where…" She started but stopped hearing her voice was a bit hoarse and lightly coughed. "Where did you get this?" She asked and glanced at him, who was still gazing at her. "The pages are really old, the spine is slightly torn, and the lettering is fading."

The brunette stared at Peter again and realized he was still gawking at her. He looked her up and down in curiosity. "How would you like to join me to hunt down vampires?" He asked her carefully and saw her looked down at the book in thought. "You somehow know a lot more about them then I do and I saw your agile moves against one."

"I don't know," she replied and closed the heavy book, then rested her arms on it. "We've only just met, how would I know that you won't plunge a stake in my chest?"

"Emma," He said exasperated and gently turned her head again before cupping her face. Emma slightly blushed, thankfully he didn't catch it. "Listen to me, I don't simply invite anyone into my penthouse, and I don't easily forgive anyone for breaking my furniture, you know so much about those vile creatures and that's one of the reasons you amaze me," he told her and she knitted her eyebrows. She was surprised how his hold was gentle but his tone was stern. "So care to join me?"

"You shouldn't trust me too much, Pete."

"I trust you," he responded and caught sadness in her eyes. "We both hate the same creatures and want nothing better than to take them all out."

Emma swallowed and nodded at him. "Ok," she said and he released her with a smile. "I can't argue with that," She looked down at the book and grazed the leather. "It's just the two of us against a whole tribe, but our main focus is…" She paused and shook her head with a sigh. "But slaying the tribe leader will still be a difficult task to complete."

"Whoa, what the fuck is that?" Peter asked alarmed and Emma looked over at him in bewilderment. She narrowed her green eyes and saw him staring down at her hand. The brunette followed his gaze and noticed her sleeve was uncovering her nasty scars on her wrist. She quickly pulled her sleeve to cover them and shook her head before opening her mouth to reply. "Now, don't say it's nothing," he told her sternly before she got a chance to talk and grabbed her hand. "Can I have a look?" He asked and pulled but her arm wouldn't budge. "Emma Blake, let me see your arm right now!"

The woman stared at him in shock after hearing his firm tone. They only just met and he sounds as if he was being a bit protective over her. Emma looked away before letting him see her arm. He carefully rolled up her sleeve and saw the scars looked like a trail of nasty claw marks. He touched her scar gently and she shuddered at his soft touch. The brunette tensed feeling her heart beat faster and pulled her hand away. "I had an accident with my vehicle," she said too quickly and stood before he stopped her. "It's nothing to worry about, plus it's getting late, I have to go."

"You're a horrible liar, Em," Emma stopped at the door and turned around to face Peter, who was giving her a worried look. "Feel free to stop by anytime tomorrow if you're planning on coming back," The brunette nodded slightly and opened the door. "Do you live nearby?"

The woman stopped and turned around once again. She gave him a blank look and narrowed her eyes in thought. Without another word, the brunette walked out the door and stopped seeing Ginger about to walk in. "Who the hell are you?"

Emma scowled at her and walked past her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one was a bit hard to write as well and I've been working on this almost all night.


	7. Mending the Beast

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, OCs, and other stuff you don't recognize.

**A/N: **I apologize for the late post, I've been sick and kinda had a writers block, in some of these chapters I had to write what I had in my head to make it longer.

**Question: **Do you like how I keep adding in flashbacks? Like is it annoying how I keep switching back and forth? Think of it like a two stories in one or a fill in. I'm just being curious.

**Hart81:** Thanks for favoriting and following. :D

**Stephanie:** I appreciate your help with giving me a song and I liked the song. I'm also thankful for your reviews and suggestions. Glad you mentioned Emma being distant because that's what I was going for and I'm happy I got the characters the way I wanted them to be for you and the readers. :D

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Mending the Beast**

_March 21, 1991, morning_

Turning the page of the large book, Peter leaned back in the soft chair and rested on his hand. He doesn't recall how long he's been up but he knew he didn't sleep well after what he witnessed. He studied the vampires as hard as he could and tried to learn about werewolves as well. So far, both of them were similar. Werewolves were fearsome predators and never let their victims go. He never knew werewolves even existed before the massacre but he knew about vampires because he overheard a few kids talking about them; he didn't believe them up until the night.

Peter blamed himself for his parents' murder.

He remembered what the leader told him and always wondered how the vampire knew what he did. He read about vampires being smart and skilled, but he never knew about their skills on being extremely sneaky. After hearing a lot about vampires and not hearing anything of wolves, Peter wondered if werewolves were stealthy enough to hide the bodies or have they not been killing as much as the blood-sucking fiends.

There's been a lot of information on the werewolves but not enough for the child to know how they live, which he wants to learn about. He imagined they're living like dogs and when their angry they lung, but that would be an easy guess, but he could be wrong.

Peter stopped reading and looked away from the book. He hesitated in thought. _I wonder._

The teenager was involved with his thoughts that he didn't noticed Eve walking in the living room. "Oh, dearie," She started in shock and Peter jumped in the seat. "How long have you've been up? This is unhealthy for you, love!"

"I couldn't sleep," He answered tiredly and closed his eyes. The teenager whispered, "I had a nightmare."

The blonde fixed her messy hair and pursed her lips. "Hm, you could've told me you were having night terrors, sweetie," Eve responded and sat on the couch. She looked out the window and saw it was still a bit dark. "I honestly thought you left," she muttered and faced Peter. "Want to talk about it?"

She immediately regretted asking when his whole body stiffened. "I don't have to," He responded and slammed the book. "It's like reliving what happened last night; that memory won't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, dear," Eve responded softly and Peter rolled his eyes before closing them again. "I have to ask, no vampires just invade a home without a meaning, they had to be either provoked or your family had something they were looking for," The kid tensed and covered his face. "Did your family come in contact with any vampires?"

"No, but I…" He started and looked over at the woman with a guilty. "I may have been a bit nosy and started researching them and-"

"Ah," Eve interrupted and shook her head. "You were curious," she stated and he nodded. The woman stood up and picked up the book. "I think you should lay off the monsters and get back to whatever teenage boys do," she said and carried the heavy book back to her bookshelf. "Of course, after what happened I don't think that'll be easy," the woman shoved the novel in her shelf and turned around to lean against it. "Don't worry, you can stay here and I'll handle everything with the police, I'll say you're my nephew who's living with me," Peter hung his mouth open slightly and was about to protest but she stopped him. "But you're still free to do whatever you want, except of going outside in the nighttime."

The kid watched as Eve left the room. "What happened to your son?"

The blonde stopped at the kitchen door and faced him in curiosity. "Excuse me?"

"You said you used to have a child that fit in these clothes," He told her while gesturing his new pajamas and Eve opened her mouth to speak. "Did something happen to him?"

"She died," She answered simply and looked away with an unreadable look. "It happened a while ago," she added and pointed to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat? I could make pancakes or waffles? What do you want?"

Peter stared at her and narrowed his eyes in thought. She dismissed the subject too quickly. "No, I'm fine," he answered and Eve went inside the room casually. "Her child's a she?" He looked down at his clothes and they looked a bit boyish with the red plaid style. "Weird," he muttered and stood up after feeling the need for fresh air, since he's been inside for a long time. The teen walked towards the front door and opened it before walking out. He whispered, "Fresh air, the only thing I need at the moment."

Leaning against door, Peter saw how the sun was almost up and his eyes idly scanned the streets. Something red caught his eyes. He walked over towards the middle of the road and looked down seeing a bloody paw print that's shaped like a werewolf; like a human hand with claws. He kneeled to closely examine it and looked up a bit seeing more. His eyes followed the trail of bloody paw prints and stood up after seeing it leading to the side of a house. Peter walked alongside them and saw the light-brown werewolf lying on her stomach.

The werewolf was whimpering.

The teen cautiously walked up to the beast and saw a puncture wound at her side. He looked at her face and her eyes slowly opened. The tired silver-eyes met his and had pain written in them. The werewolf let out a groan and closed her eyes again. Peter walked closer and kneeled beside the wolf to examine the wound. He gently moved her rough fur out of the way to see the wound and the wolf growled while shifting. The teen pulled away after the wolf faced him angrily. "I won't hurt you." He whispered and slowly moved his hand to pet the beast. He looked at the gash again.

She was stabbed by a knife.

"You were attacked," Peter stated, pointing out the obvious. The werewolf narrowed her eyes and let out an annoyed groan. "I'm not mocking you; I'm trying to help you!" He exclaimed and she sat her head down weakly while closing her eyes. "If I leave you out in public, there's a chance someone will find and kill you," the teen muttered and looked around in thought. "How do I get you back to the house?"

* * *

After a lot of struggling, Peter finally managed to open the door and carried the almost heavy werewolf. Her weight was similar to a dog's. The boy closed the wooden door with his foot and immediately felt his energy running out, he sank to his knees. Carrying a werewolf bridal style wasn't what he thought he would do in his life; the wolf was heavy. The boy looked down at her face tiredly and saw her nose twitching as if scenting the area. She opened her eyes and surveyed the house weakly.

"You'd probably think I'm stupid for letting you in."

The werewolf met his eyes again and felt her eyelids getting heavy again. Peter heard footsteps entering the room and closed his eyes bracing for Eve's reaction. "You know, I think some tea would help you sleep," the woman said walking in the room while holding a cup and looked down at it in thought. "Or maybe some water," she added and looked up at the teen. "What would you rather…" She stopped herself as she spotted the injured werewolf and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my…" She shouted and dropped the cup before cupping her mouth. "It's a w-werewolf, the last one," her voice was muffled and lowered her shaky hand to glare at the teen. "Peter, are you barking mad?"

"I couldn't leave her out in public!"

Eve shook her head and ran towards the windows to close them. Peter watched her frantic behavior and felt the silver backed werewolf shifting in his arms. "Ok, we'll be fine, it's only one wolf," she whispered to herself before walking towards the boy and his wolf. She hunched down and tilted her head while examining the wolf. "A young one," she said in shock and pursed her lips. "And it's…" She reached to touch the bloody gash and pulled her hand back after the angry rejection. "Not happy."

"She," Peter corrected and Eve faced him with a wary look. "She's female," he added and the woman nodded slowly thinking how a teen would know that. "She's injured, look."

The blonde observed how the child gently moved the fur away from the bleeding gash and her eyes went wide. _How isn't the werewolf attacking him?_ "How on Earth," She muttered and the boy raised a brow. She contained herself before checking the puncture wound. "And you brought her in here, why?"

"She's the one who saved my life and I'm going to repay her!"

"Snippy," she responded with a click of her tongue and rolled her eyes. She stared at the teenager and sighed after seeing his urgent look. "Ok, leave her there and I'll fetch something," Eve went away and Peter sat the wolf down on the floor. The woman came back and had something small in her hand. She kneeled on the werewolf's other side and reached for her snout. As soon as Eve's hand touches the werewolf's snout, she jerked her mouth away and groaned. "She won't let me touch her," the woman muttered and looked down at the vial then up at Peter. "You'll have to do it. This creature seemed to be more attached to you for some odd reason; I watched how she let you touch her, which might mean only one thing. I need you to pour this…" Eve gestured the small vial. "Into her mouth until everything's gone. Whatever you do, don't ask what's inside it."

Peter looked at the vial and took it from her shaky hands. He examined the red liquid and grimaced at how it was all churning. The teen took a deep breath and reached for the wolf's snout. When his hands reached her nose, he saw it twitching from the scent of the weird liquid and watched how her mouth opened weakly. Eve observed how he poured it in her mouth and stared at the wound intently. "That's it," he muttered and handed the blonde her empty vial. "It's all gone, what do we do now?"

"She's only a small thing, lad," Eve responded and stood up while idly wiggling the small bottle. "She'll heal eventually. I can't believe you found the last werewolf, love. After seeing how this fiendish creature acting around you, it's really rare but I think she's growing fond of you, Pete," She told him and the teenager raised a brow. The blonde walked in the kitchen. She mumbled to herself, "A very rare sight, what was that word again?"

He looked down at the wolf and her eyes snapped open. The werewolf snout began twitching and her silver eyes darted towards the window, seeing it was morning. She looked seeing the boy staring at her warily and tilted her head. He greeted awkwardly, "Um, hi?"

The wolf growled hungrily and faced the window again, the sunlight was shining through. Her eyes went wide and stood up. She hunched over in pain and roared feeling her bones shrinking. Peter scuttled backwards and kept a firm look at the wolf. Eve ran in the room and saw the werewolf turning back. "Oh dear," The woman whispered and frowned. The wolf whimpered and opened the door rapidly before sprinting away from them. "It looks like a painful transformation, the poor child; she must've dealt with that her whole life."

* * *

**Author's Note:** How are you liking the characters (All of them) so far? Any comments about them? Any ideas what you thinks going to happen? How do you like the werewolf? If you're still confused on what the werewolf looks like, picture the Van Helsing wolf but darker, I think lol. The reason why I'm asking this so I'll know what you're all looking for.

I'm open for suggestions and ideas on what you would like to see, because I'm almost running out of them, don't worry I still got the plot, conflicts and the ending down. What do you want to know more of? Any confusions you want me to clear up?


	8. The Foreboding Plan

**Disclaimer: **The usual

**Stephanie:** Thanks for your review once again. I never caught the batman references, nice lol. Yeah, Eve is like a caring person and Elvira is kind of like a funny insanish character, you've got it :). Depending on what you mean about changing something about Eve, I might have. Thanks again for your reviews, I would make the reply longer but I'm afraid to give away spoilers, but for the werewolf you can also kind of see it as a Twilight appearance as the wolf's feminine face and body maybe? I don't know if that made sense lol, been a while since I saw that movie anyways.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Foreboding Plan**

_Present day_

Marching inside the penthouse, Ginger caught the look of worry on his face when he was staring after Emma. She put hands on her hips and glared at him. Jealousy sparked inside her, she never thought he was seeing another woman. "Who was she?"

"She's just someone I bumped into!" Peter shouted in frustration and went towards the bar. He subtly covered his chest with the robe while his back was turned. "She looked hurt, so I had to pick her up and carry her back here," he lied and picked up a glass bottle before looking up at Ginger's disbelieving expression. "Nothing happened so you can stop your nagging!"

"Right," she responded mockingly. "I caught you giving her the eyes while she was walking out, so I'm guessing that she had a couple drinks with you to ease her pain?"

"No, of course not," he responded and gave her a weird look. He looked down at the bottle and tried to uncork the glass. "She doesn't drink," he added and she glared at the response. "Besides, she was really distant with me and left as soon as I was done with her."

"I knew it!" She screamed and turned away from him exasperated. "You lying asshole, you enjoyed her company, didn't you!" She added and turned towards Peter. He mentally agreed to that but still felt a bit offended. He glanced up at her incredulously and gripped the top of the bottle in shock. "Don't deny it, you were staring her down, weren't you, undressing her with your eyes. I know that look and don't get me wrong!"

"What?" He asked in shock and glared at the infuriated woman before him. "You're wigging out over a harmless visit, nothing happened between us," Peter shook his head and looked down at the green bottle, getting annoyed about it not opening. "I took her in; we talked a _little_ about each other, and she left," he said trailing off and Ginger shook her head in disbelief. "That's it, nothing happened, so stop your bitching."

"That's it, huh?" She asked quietly and stared at him oddly. "Well, you know what," she started in annoyance and crossed her arms. He looked up at her in curiosity and gripped the tip of the bottle. "We're through," she finished and he went a gaped before the cork flew off the bottle. "Don't say anything," she said before he spoke and pointed towards the door. "I'm done with us arguing; everyday it's all about you and your fucking vampire show! I'm sick and tired of it. I see you eying different woman and you treat me like shit! It's like you admire that hideous werewolf statue more than life itself!" She shouted and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving and don't expect me to come back for your next worthless show!"

Peter watched her walk out the door with a surprised expression and finally glared after the woman. "Fine then, leave!" The door slammed and he looked down towards the counter. "Fucking bitch." He muttered before drinking from the bottle.

Emma walked out of the penthouse and looked down at the scars on her arm. She gently grazed the area where she was touched and felt butterflies in her stomach after thinking about him. The brunette sniffed and smacked her forehead. "Idiot, idiot, idiot," she muttered and shook her head. Her heart beat increased and the butterflies were getting more intense. "What's this weird feeling?" She asked and looked up at the cloudy sky. The woman inhaled through her nose and closed her eyes, feeling the calming nature. The wind blew through her long brown hair.

Emma heard multiple eerie whispers talking all at once. She opened her eyes and they were gone. The woman looked around curiously and felt her blood pulsing out of fear. She reached for her forehead and rubbed her temples as her headaches were acting up. The brunette's breathe shook and felt a chill running down her spine. Emma felt like she was being watched. She lowered her hands and looked around critically.

A playful giggle was heard.

Emma turned towards the streets and saw Elvira approaching her. "Little Emmy's in love," The vampire teased and chuckled evilly. She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled at the woman sensing her embarrassment. "Want me to plan a wedding? Call some friends?" She asked and leaned towards her with a mischievous look. "Get you love-bird's a room?"

The brunette looked down and glared while her cheeks were getting warm. She reached to grab a stake but she was unarmed. "I've no business with you, vampire," She backed away from her and turned to walk away. Emma gasped as Elvira was already in front of her. The vampire reached for her hair to brush it out of her face but the woman smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me."

"A little snappy, aren't you?" Elvira asked and tilted her head while putting hands on her hips. "We used to be best friends, what happened to you?" She asked and smiled threateningly. "Did I strike a nerve?" She asked and noticed the woman's cheeks were red. Elvira gasped knowingly and laughed. "You _are _in love, I thought so," Emma glared and walked past her. "In short amount of time to," the teasing vampire added while blocking her way. "Isn't that adorable?" She asked and patted her head.

The brunette growled under her breath and moved her head away. "I don't fall for anyone," She hissed and Elvira raised a brow. Emma turned around to walk away from the annoying fiend but she was already there. "Would you stop – leave me alone!"

"What? It's not wrong to fall for a mortal," Elvira responded and smirked before crossing her arms. "For you," She added and chuckled. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," The vampire teased and Emma shoved her aside before finally walking passed her. Elvira clicked her tongue and stalked towards the woman. "Seriously Emma, you need to settle down."

Emma glared darkly and spun towards the creature. "Settle down? _Settle down!_ Your kind killed my family!" The vampire lady stared at her unfazed by what she said, she heard that before. The brunette marched towards her. "I had a stake with me, a very deadly looking stake, I left it somewhere and if I had it, I wouldn't hesitate on killing you or Jerry!"

Elvira raised a brow and remained silent. Emma furrowed her brows from the vampire's odd silence and rolled her eyes, feeling a bit relaxed after she decided to shut up. The woman turned around and gasped in horror before putting her hands over her mouth. "Emma," Jerry approached her with another vampire staying behind and she backed away from him. Elvira snickered at the brunette's reaction. "How long has it been since our last confrontation? A week?"

Emma subconsciously rubbed her arm.

"You heard what she said about us, master?" Elvira asked and stared firmly at the woman. The brunette tried to keep her composure and kept her angry gaze at the ground. "She's still planning on killing us; she even has a new member," She added and Emma closed her eyes trying to kept her cool. Elvira nudged against the woman. "A rather handsome one to."

"Leave him out of this." She whispered without thinking about it and the vampire lady formed a smile.

"Emma," Jerry started and reached to stroke her cheek. The woman turned her head away from and tried not to smack him, trying not to provoke the powerful vampire. His pale hand caressed her face. "You grew up too fast and you're getting stronger," He gripped her chin firmly and she gasped. "But not strong enough to stop me. Not even with an army, keep that in mind," The vampire stared at her darkly and Emma stayed perfectly still, she felt a chill go down her spine once again. He released her and looked up at the vampire. "Elvira."

The creature stared back at him obediently. She responded, "Master."

"I brought you another one," he responded and nodded back at the vampire staring Emma down. "This one's special to me so I recommend you take care of him," he said and smirked darkly. Elvira examined the new vampire oddly and stared at Jerry with a strange expression. "Teach him well, I got him near where I live, he was very nosy."

"Oh, he's the one that's friends with your neighbor you told me about," She pointed out and went up towards the kid. The female vampire tilted her head and observed him. "I always envy your turns, master, they always look deadlier than the ones I turned," she said and looked back at Emma knowingly. The look that gives the woman what she's capable of. She glared at the new vampire in hate and clenched her fists before backing away cautiously. Emma remained in front of the building to make sure the fiends wouldn't enter or she's just making sure they don't harm one certain person. They weren't invited inside so she shouldn't worry, but since she saw the tribe leader in front of the penthouse; all her guard was up. Elvira faced the kid. "What do I call you?"

"You can call me Ed, my lady," he responded arrogantly and smiled at the eye-catching woman before him. Elvira smiled at his response. Emma scowled before looking down, Ed was just showing off and Elvira's already impressed. "I've heard good things about you on the way here; he told me you're his best one."

Jerry lightly coughed and Ed faced him curiously. Elvira smiled proudly and faced the vampire master. "Master, I'm deeply flattered," she told him and looked back at the teenager. "You've impressed me, child, that's hard to do," the vampire told him and smirked. "We're going to get along just fine. Want your first mission?" He nodded and chuckled evilly. "Try to get us access inside the penthouse."

Emma glared and faced Elvira. "You aren't stepping foot inside that building ever!" She shouted and the female vampire faced her with attitude. The brunette caught what she said and felt her heart fluttering again. She furrowed her brows and looked down. "I mean you're not going to hurt anyone on this earth-"

"I do as I please!" Elvira shouted crazily and lowered herself to stare at Emma's blushing face. "You're not fooling anyone, Little Emmy; you've fallen head over heels with that human."

Jerry approached Elvira and she stood up before facing him. "Patience, we aren't going inside just yet," he added calmly and the woman pursed her lips in pout. "I can see how long you've been craving Peter, don't worry you'll get him soon."

"He killed my love, master," She responded grimly and he raised a brow at her tone. Elvira slightly lowered her head. "I'll do anything to make the mortal's life a living hell. I tried the hypnotic gaze you taught me, but he wasn't even entranced by me, so my choices are leaning towards killing the survivor instead of him joining us."

"And he would make a fine vampire," Jerry chimed in and Emma faced him. She felt her blood boiling and her heart racing out of anger. The lady ran towards him heatedly and the vampire master faced her with a smirk. "Grab her," he ordered calmly and Ed quickly grabbed her shoulders after dashing to her. Elvira nodded at the new vampire's speed and obedience. "You've got to learn how to treat your betters, Emma." Jerry told her calmly and the woman used all her strength to struggle.

"You're not going to lay a finger on him, neither of you," Emma warned with a growl and Elvira shook her head. The brunette glared at the two vampires in front of her. "This ends right now; you aren't killing anymore innocents!"

"Innocents, are they?" Jerry asked in disbelief and faced Elvira who smirked teasingly at Emma. "Still it would be right to kill him if he'll continue on with his vampire slaying goals," he added and faced Ed, who was having no trouble holding back the woman. "Take her to my truck; make sure she's really _comfortable_ like how I showed you." The new vampire smiled in response and pulled Emma away. Jerry walked up towards the female vampire. "What would you do? Peter's life has been in your hands for quite some time, you practically know him." Elvira felt him putting a strand of her black hair behind her ear and he smirked evilly at her. She knitted her eyebrows. "Don't give up too easily, my dear; if you want to go inside any building, the owner only lets anyone in that they know."

"But they won't let a vampire in."

"Now, Elvira," He responded and shook his head. "If one vampire gets invited in the house, then every vampire can enter," he added and the woman raised a brow. "For humans, it's not easy spotting a vampire, especially if they're first turned."

The young vampire formed a smirk. "Oh," she added teasingly and crossed her arms. "Does the master have a plan?" They heard the door open and Ginger stormed out angrily. Jerry and Elvira faced the woman's retreating form. She asked, "Isn't she the one seeing my human?" Slowly looking away from the lady, the female vampire stared at the tribe leader and saw his dark gaze upon Ginger. Elvira's smile widened knowingly. "You're not thinking…"

He smiled in a sinister way.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, what do you thinks going to happen?


	9. Escaped

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't been posting, I was having trouble starting this chapter and couldn't find my writing mood. Also my energy's been gone since my sickness and it made me extremely lazy.

Thanks to the authors **Writers Block 420 **and **sessybaby666** for following and/or favoriting this story.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Escaped**

"It's awfully late to be all by yourself," Ginger stopped walking and turned around seeing Jerry walking up to her. She looked him up and down a tad shocked at his appearance; dark clothing and a pale complexion. He looked devilishly handsome. "You'd better hurry on home before the bad guys get a hold of you," he added with a smirk and looked the woman over noticing her hidden anger. The vampire approached her and smiled wider when she remained captivated by the man. "Something tells me you're upset about something," He said and suddenly became serious. "Or someone."

"How'd you guess?" She asked suspiciously and Jerry reached to stroke her cheek with his fist. As soon as he touched her, Ginger stared into his dark eyes feeling like he was mentally controlling her.

"I know women," he replied simply and smirked at her. "It pains me seeing people upset about something everywhere I go; especially at the strip, where I work," He walked towards the awestricken woman until her back was against a wall. "I've seen you on TV, I know who you are, and you're one of my favorites. I never cared about the main star." The vampire grimaced. "He looks like an arrogant drunkard if you ask me. I think he's the one who upsets you," She nodded slightly after a beat and he smirked knowingly. Jerry whispered, "I have a gift for you that'll make it better."

* * *

Elvira walked down the cold sidewalk towards Jerry's truck and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She idly looked down towards the cement and rubbed the back of her head with her icy hand. The vampire calmly inhaled through her nose and scented something unusual. She stopped walking and looked around slowly in the eerie silence; she smelled the air again and scented the same thing.

The scent was almost strong, but it was damp and musky.

Elvira opened her mouth and looked around the surroundings for the familiar smell. Her dark eyes landed on the truck and saw something was amiss. The windows were broken and someone was lying on the ground, twitching in pain. "Oh," the vampire muttered and tilted her head. "Interesting," she walked over towards the figure and saw specks of blood everywhere. Elvira stopped before the jerking figure and knitted her eyebrows seeing Ed. She slouched next to the creature and examined his twitchy body. He was trying to heal himself from the gruesome yet mysterious bite marks on him. "Tell me, dear, what happened here in such short amount of time?"

The new vampire was panting roughly but tried to form words.

The female vampire reached a cold finger to his neck and touched the nasty puncture mark. Elvira retrieved her hand and held it up to her curious eyes. She rubbed her index finger and thumb together. "Vampire blood with…" She whispered and squinted to see clear mucus. "Some kind of saliva," The woman added to herself and put her finger to her nose, she sniffed it. "Very familiar," She added and looked down at Ed, seeing him writhing in pain. "Breath," she ordered and the young vampire faced her weakly. "In order to heal you have to concentrate and breath," She heard his raspy breathing and saw his fist clenching. "That's it, that's it, easy, just breath; you should feel your body relaxing."

The strange mark on his arm and neck slowly vanished by his soft tissue. Elvira tilted her head in observation and saw his vampire form going away as well. She lifted her fingers to her face again and pursed her lips in thought. Putting them to her lips, the vampire tasted it to see what the saliva would come from. "Oh," Ed groaned and breathed in lightly trying to calm the pain. "That was painful," he then faced Elvira and gave her a smirk. "You're a great teacher."

The woman just stared at him and scented the unusual musky smell again. She turned her head after hearing something but wondered if her head was playing tricks on her. Elvira turned to Ed with a curious look. "What attacked you?"

"I don't know, it happened so fast," he responded and sat up while cringing. "I saw something dark run to me and felt razors piercing my neck. It felt like one of our vampires was eating me but has more fangs."

Elvira stared at him curiously and her eyes looked towards the night sky in deep thought. She whispered to herself, "More fangs, dark, and fast." The vampire smirked knowingly and opened her mouth. "Ah," she responded and saw inhuman footprints of blood on the ground heading for the street. She drawled teasingly, "Looks like the beast finally escaped."

"What beast?" Ed asked her and hissed angrily. "We have to deal with a beast now?"

"You don't need to worry about that beast," Elvira said arrogantly and faced the new vampire with an evil look. "There's only one in existence and master killed the strongest ones, the disgusting animal will _always_ be outnumbered by us."

"Elvira," Jerry called and the woman stood obediently before facing the vampire leader. Ed, wanting to be a better vampire than other new ones and impress his betters, followed her lead. "You must not underestimate our greatest enemy, we shouldn't keep our guard down," He added and stopped after seeing his truck damaged. Elvira and Ed stared hungrily at the unconscious woman in his arms. Jerry looked down at his front tire and saw it was flat by the teeth marks. "Clever beast," He muttered and had a dark look forming. "Very clever."

"It's just one tire," Ed pointed out and Elvira nodded slowly while staring at the woman. "We could still go back with three."

"Yes," The female vampire responded and looked over at the new born creature. "It'll be very slow and you won't make it back in time before she wakes, the sun will rise soon," Elvira turned towards Jerry and clasped her hands in front of her with a menacing smile. "I have a house nearby, master, it has enough rooms for us," she told him and crossed her arms. "I know my _servants_ will make it even more hospitable."

"You have servants?" He asked her in amusement and Elvira nodded casually. "You surprise me," he added and she only stared at him. "Take me to you place, I want to see these 'servants', they may come of use to me."

"Certainly, boss," The vampire responded and smiled before walking to her house. They began to follow her. "It's not too far from here, it's the big house around the corner; you're going to love it."

While they were walking away, a silver-eyed werewolf watched them from the top of a small store and growled angrily.


	10. Witchcraft

**AN: **I'm sorry about the late update, I was trying to fix this chapter and see if it'll make sense through out the plot. Also I was working on my other stories most of the time.

Thanks to **Tacodestroyeravenger**,**Lara** **F**,and **Sonny13 **for favoriting and/or following.

**Stephanie: **About the Elvira affection, there is a reason behind the less flirting between the two vampires. I can't give too much away though but think of her just as a loyal 'servant' (like Bellatrix lol). After reading your review, are you confused about the attack on Ed? Oh, I extended the seduction scene (only a little bit though). If you have a better idea on how to improve that scene or a better way to extend it, please let me know.

**Chapter Ten: Witchcraft**

_March 21, 1991, afternoon_

The teenager looked amongst the shelves of different books and walked down the long isle of bookshelves slowly, trying to find something that looks interesting. After finally thinking about getting out of the house, Peter decided to head straight to the library; it was the only place very secluded and safe to visit just to have time for himself. It felt extremely unusual to have a complete stranger watch over him.

As soon as he made it to the edge of the shelf, the teenager heard whispers from a table. He looked over seeing two familiar kids; the tallest one was from his class and the other was his neighbor, who also went to his school. The boys kept staring at him and the short one whispered into the tall one's ear. Rumors were already spreading. Peter ignored their snickering and turned back to the shelf.

"You believe that," The tallest kid said in disbelief and faced the teenager in shock. The kid turned back to his friend. "He killed his own family, Nathan," he whispered and nudged the shorter kid. Peter glared at that and pulled out a random mythology book. "I didn't think he'd had it in him, are you sure that's what happened last night?"

"Are you calling me a liar, Grant, I didn't see anyone go in his house," Nathan replied pointedly and gave the teenager a hateful look. The boy looked back at his friend. "All I saw were the cops arriving in the morning and came out saying there were no sign of the kid."

Moving towards an empty table, Peter sat down and felt the teenagers' eyes on him. He opened the book, trying his best to ignore them, and began reading. "Hey, Crazy Pete," Grant greeted arrogantly and sat at his table with Nathan, who giving him a wary look. "You finally snapped after all these years of school," he said and smirked at him teasingly. "Where are you staying after you officially killed your family, huh?"

"Why did you kill them?" Nathan asked while leaning towards him in wonder.

"You should go straight to the asylum after what you did."

"Did your family make you so angry that you finally snapped?"

"Or you should go to jail," Grant said and snickered at his crony. "You were born to be in there; either that or the asylum, you'll make friends," Peter was glaring angrily at them. He never had the chance to respond while the boys were talking really quickly and loudly. The teenager looked away and spotted a teenaged girl sitting on a soft chair staring at them. She rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Grant gripped his shoulder firmly. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson about what you did was wrong!"

"Boys!" A man called and walked towards their table. He silenced them and crossed his arms sternly. "This is a library, there are people here trying to read and work," he scolded and the tall kid released Peter's shoulder. "No more talking or I'll have to kick you out."

Nathan and Grant rolled their eyes before nodding. The short one left the table and went back to his previous seat. Grant glared at the teenager. "Later, Freak." He whispered meanly before walking away.

Peter rolled his eyes and looked down at his book. He whispered, "Fucking assholes," The girl glanced at him and he peered over at her, still slightly annoyed. She looked skeptical and looked down at her book while shaking her head in pity. "You believe them, don't you?" She looked up at the teenager in shock at his angry tone and shook her head. He whispered harshly, "Then stop staring at me."

The girl stared at him blankly and knitted her eyebrows. She frowned a bit and looked down towards the book on her lap. Peter leaned back in his seat and covered his face in utter anger. The rumors were now spreading and a couple kids thought he's the killer. He heard a book being placed on the table and looked up seeing the girl sliding him her book. The teenager looked down and saw a faded picture of ancient vampires. It looked really old. He faced the teenaged girl and she was already walking out of the library.

The teen looked down at the novel and slowly opened it. It had red markings all over it. He turned a couple pages and saw that a lot of words and pictures were circled, like it was hinting a few secrets or important notices. Peter turned one more page and froze seeing a picture of a familiar creature. It was the same vampire that he saw on the dreadful night and he noticed the picture was circled multiple times in red.

The teenager looked over towards the door and saw the girl staring back at him before walking out. "Weird," he muttered and glanced over at the yellow easy chair she was sitting. "How on earth did she know that…" he added quietly and stopped as he spotted something on the seat. Peter stood up and walked towards the chair. After a closer look, he realized it was a black leather-bound journal. The teenager opened to the first page and saw a name scrawled on the middle of it. "Es…" He read and tilted his head trying to read the antique cursive writing. "Mond," He finished and stared at the name. "Esmond? I wonder who that is."

Hearing whispers, the boy turned around seeing people that were his neighbors giving him wary and unreadable looks. Peter glared before looking away and went back to his chair to grab the mysterious book. He walked towards the exit and hid the books under his jacket.

* * *

Walking inside his new home, Peter looked down at the book with a lot of markings and still had no idea what they mean. He glanced up from the book in annoyance and hesitated before looking back at the far wall. There was a crease going down it, the line resembled a shape of a door. He sat the book down on the small table and went towards the mysterious line he never noticed.

The teenager stopped before the wall and traced the line delicately; it moved ever so slightly. Peter pulled away and pushed the wall seeing it open. He stepped inside carefully and looked around the room. After looking around, the teen stood in shock. "Whoa."

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Eve flipped through the passages of her small notebook and looked over towards the large book next to it. The blonde sighed tiredly before looking up and towards the window next to her bed. The sun was on its way down and the streets would be prowled by vampires very soon. Eve looked away from the window and saw someone at her door. She gasped and faced the figure only to see Peter giving her a stern look. "Oh, you gave me a fright," the woman said and he went to her.

He placed a silver stake on her desk. Eve faltered and gave him a worried look. "You're a vampire hunter," The teen told her and she looked away from him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The woman faced him and shook her head. "No, you got it all wrong, I'm not a vampire hunter," she told him and the boy glared at her in disbelief. "It's just, I…" Eve stuttered and gasped in realization. She shouted, "Why were you in there in the first place, haven't you been taught not to be so nosy?"

"I couldn't ignore a false wall," He shouted back and noticed her journal had bunch of weird symbols on it. "What are you doing in here? Who are you? Tell me who you are! You know so much about vampires than anyone I know! What aren't you telling me?"

"Keep your voice down, young man!" Eve shouted angrily and glared at Peter, who was giving her the same scowl. "I don't like how you're yelling at me, you're asking way too many questions," she told him sternly and the teenager rolled his eyes. "You barged in without knocking, didn't your parents teach you manners!" The woman stopped and covered her mouth after seeing his expression.

Peter shook his head at her. "I suppose not," he hissed and she frowned at him. "They didn't teach me a damn thing about manners," he added and glared at the woman. "You know what's the best part, half the kids at my school think I'm a psychotic murderer, isn't that great."

"I'm sorry," Eve told him and glanced at the stake. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Forget it." He stormed out of the room.

Eve covered her face and groaned into her hands. She completely forgot his parents were a touchy subject. "I'm a horrible person," she whispered and rubbed her temples. "Why do I always scream…" she trailed off and shook her head. Before standing, the blonde grabbed her notebook and picked up the stake. Eve walked out of her room and walked towards the guest room. She leaned against the frame and closed her eyes in guilt after witnessing Peter on his bed; he was crying into his knees.

The woman knocked on his door. The teen looked up and wiped his face. "What?" He asked in anger and threw a quick glare in her direction. Eve pursed her lips and smiled weakly at the child. He yelled, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Oh shut it, it's not you," He responded and looked away in annoyance. "I can't believe people think I killed my parents, I would never do that to them," he told the woman and she nodded slightly, she walked over to him. "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO THEM!" He shouted outraged and Eve sat on the side of his bed, she looked down at her journal absently; silently letting the poor child vent out his anger. "Why do vampires exist, why do those disgusting fiends have to even exist? I hate those things; I hate every single one of them!"

Eve glanced at the child. "Not all vampires are bad, sweetie," She gripped the stake nervously as Peter gave her a glare. "There are different types of vampires; ones that are painfully obvious and the others are very discreet about what they truly are."

"What the hell are you saying? There are two leaders I have to look out for?"

"No, Jerry's always the leader, those other types turned their backs on him after finally feeling the difference of right and wrong," Eve looked down at her journal and faced the teen. "I think you deserve an explanation of what you saw behind that wall," He nodded in agreement and she handed him the journal. The kid took it and opened the notebook. He saw different symbols and words that describe them. "Are you familiar with witchcraft?"

"I never believed in them until I witnessed vampires and werewolves, now I think anything can happen," He answered quietly and looked up at Eve. He gave her a suspicious look. "Are you a witch?"

"If I know a bit of witchcraft doesn't mean I'm a witch, love," The blonde responded and played with the stake in her hand. "I'm going to tell you about Elvira; she's not just a mere vampire, she's one of the best, second best actually," She faced Peter and rose a brow. "Do you know why?"

He responded hatefully, "She's an evil bitch."

Eve smiled and looked away. "That's one of the reasons, psychotic might be another, but we're not talking about traits," She responded and faced him. "Turn to the first page," He looked down at the journal and did so. "Shapeshift; that's something I've been researching. It allows you to temporarily change your form to another if you have a sample of their DNA," She said and Peter looked up at her in disbelief. "What I'm saying is Elvira has a special ability that allows her to change her appearance just by taking a strand of DNA."

"She's a witch?"

Eve paused and faced the boy. She shook her head. "No," The woman hesitated and scratched her head in thought. "Well, she might be half witch," she whispered and faced the teenager. "Or she may be an illusionist, she's good at making you see what she wants you to see; it's a different concept, sweetie."

Peter shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe a word you're telling me."

"Really? Did you see anything out of the ordinary that night? A vision or something you didn't want to see?" The teenager hesitated and remembered while walking away from his house he saw a morbid vision of his parents bodies on the streets. Eve nodded knowingly and pointed to her forehead. "Mind games, love, Elvira and Jerry are equally good at them," she told him and her face slowly dropped seeing a leather journal on the night stand. The woman picked it up and flipped through the ancient journal. Peter noticed her disturbed expression. Eve faced him in question. "Where on earth did you get this?"

Before he answered, Eve stood up and left the room without a word. Peter saw the stake on the bed and noticed she never explained why she had so many vampire equipments behind that wall.

* * *

**AN: If any of you have ideas for this story or if you want to see more of ANYTHING, I'll try and work it out. I'm open for suggestions.**

**Question:** I'm been debating whether or not to delete the old version, **Should I delete** **the old version?**

The reason I DON'T want to is because certain people like to go back and read stories plus the amount of favorites and reviews, might promote this version. The reason I WANT to delete it because I heard people like surprises and reading the older version might spoil the new one.


	11. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN: **I apologize about the late updates, I was trying to fit all the flashbacks and chapters together to make it all clear, I was also writing other fanfictions as well as my novel I'm working on. I would like to thank my new reviewers :)

**Tacodestroyeravenger**: Thank you so much for reviewing :)

**Stephanie:** This isn't a revamp, I've never seen the old version of the movie, I want to though. I'll find a way to clear the confusion of the "attack" soon.

**Nemo: **Thanks for reviewing again :) I was trying to make the bullying scene realistic.

**Wendy:** Wow, the day I got all your reviews made my day. I'm really happy you like my stories and was a bit shocked (but I cracked up) when you mentioned my story makes you want to ripout your hair, cry, and punch someone at the same time. I was all 'which parts makes you do those things?' lol. I never knew my story has that effect on someone. Thanks for reviewing and making my day.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** **Preparations**

_Present day_

Emma looked out her window and peered at the eerie house. She was biting on her thumbnail and her green eyes looked at the house on the left of it. The friendly Brewster family resided there; Emma met them once and they were very nice to her. They helped her move in and sometimes the mother, Jane, calls her to check to see if she likes the neighborhood or to see how she was.

She glared at the house and rested her hands on the table under her. The brunette looked down at it; she saw a few stakes and guns that she knew were lethal to vampires. Emma gently tapped a finger on the table multiple times and closed her eyes tightly. Something was missing. Her eyes opened and blinked a couple times before facing a clear circular vial. The brunette picked it up and looked down at it. "Holy water," She whispered and read the label. "Very deadly to evil spirits," The woman rolled her eyes and made sure the cap was screwed on tightly. Emma added to herself, "Or vampires."

Picking up a wooden stake, Emma examined the silver tip and pursed her lips in curiosity. She held up the holy water in her other hand and looked between the two. The brunette idly glanced out the window, seeing someone walking to Jerry's house, and back down at her weapons. She looked back up alerted and saw the Brewster kid walking towards the house. The woman blinked several times and opened her mouth slightly in thought.

* * *

Charley stopped at the door and looked around casually before knocking on the door. After he knocked, he put a nervous hand through his hair and looked down at the grass. "What am I doing here?" He asked himself and looked around again. "What do I say? 'Hey my friend has been missing for a couple days, do you know anything about it?'" The teenager said to himself and shook his head. "Maybe I'll ask around," He whispered and turned around from the door.

The door squeaked open.

Charley turned around and saw it was open a crack. He saw a head peering out at him. Even if the sunlight was beaming in, it was still too dark to see who it was. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but my friend's missing, I don't know if you've seen him but the last I saw him he was here… uh filming something for a project… I was wondering if you knew which way he went after he was done."

"Wait here," the figure quietly closed the door and Charley raised a brow. There was something off about the house and the person enough to send him chills. The boy backed away from it and looked around warily. It was giving off an uncomfortable vibe. The door opened and a camera was seen through the cracks. The lady whispered, "Take it, quick."

Charley slowly grabbed the video camera and the door closed immediately. _That was weird_. He thought and looked down at the familiar camera. _Why would she hand me a camera?_ He wondered and opened the screen at the side. _This reminds me of Ed's camera._ He wondered closing the screen and shrugged before turning around. The boy gasped seeing Emma standing in front of him. "Oh, hey Ms. Blake, how are you?"

The woman stared at the camera and eyed the house behind him. She took a wary step back, after sensing something out of the ordinary, and looked back at Charley, who was giving her an odd look. Emma asked urgently, "Who was at the door?" Taken aback from her sudden tone, the teenager stared at her in shock and stuttered. "Was it Jerry?" He shook his head and the woman knitted her eyebrows in utter confusion.

"I didn't see her face, but she was being strangely quiet."

Emma nodded slowly and chewed on her thumbnail in thought. _Maybe it's one of his women._ She thought in disgust and glared. The brunette faced Charley and crossed her arms. "You should stay away from this house; you have no business entering the building or talking to anyone that resides there."

"Uh, yeah," He responded awkwardly and looked down at his camera. Emma turned around and started walking towards her house. "I was just looking for my friend, I wanted to ask Jerry if he'd seen him," The woman stopped in her tracks and Charley looked up at her curiously. "That's where I saw him last, he was filming," Emma faced the boy and had a peculiar look. "Did you see anyone here two nights ago?"

"Was his name Ed?" Charley nodded and the woman nodded knowingly. "Is there tape in there?" She asked and he nodded once again. She scratched her head remembering the _nosy_ kid he met. _There must be evidence on the tape._ She pointed at the camera and he handed it to her slowly. The woman opened the camera and rewound the tape; she was watching for any evidence on the screen in reverse. "Right, good," Emma said while closing the screen and walked towards her house. "Follow me, Charley, there's something I want to show you."

* * *

They walked into Emma's house and Charley looked around at the ordinary looking home. The woman looked down at the silver camera and walked into her living room. She grabbed a few chords she found a while ago and set the camera up on the TV. "I can see you moved in ok," Charley said and walked into the room. "My mom kept telling me to help you unpack but, you seemed already comfortable."

"Not entirely," she whispered and pressed play on the camera. The teen leaned on the couch and Emma sat on the chair. "I wonder what your friend has in store."

Five minutes after the video, Emma and Charley stared at the TV in shock; the latter was more devastated, he witnessed Ed filming Jerry's house and not long after he was being chased by him. The woman faced Charley and saw his gaze was still fixed on the screen; it revealed the street after it got dropped from Ed's hand. "It-it has to be a joke; a trick of the camera, there has to be a way for that to happen, maybe the camera glitch where Jerry can't be seen."

Charley faced Emma and saw her scratching her injured arm wordlessly. She faced him and shook her head.

The teen looked away towards the TV and stared at her again after a few seconds. "Let's show this to the police!"

Emma stood up and walked towards the camera to detach it. "The police won't do any good," she responded and turned off the television. "I recommend you stay indoors at night, I needed you to know about this so you and your mother could stay safe," she said and handed him the camera. "Jerry is bad news, stay away from him and never get your family involved!"

The woman walked away and Charley heard sadness in her voice. It was like she was about to break down any second. The teenager stood up and sauntered over to Emma who was working on something on her table. He stopped next to her and saw many homemade weapons, stakes and some mysterious vials. "So, Jerry's a vampire?"

"What do you think?" She retorted and sniffed. "You saw everything; your friend running, falling and then got dragged away," she added and picked up a weird looking gun. "He's not going to stop; he's never going to stop, not until millions of people grow some FUCKING balls and STOP HIM!" She screamed and kicked the table out of pure anger. Charley backed away from the woman and heard her sniffling. "You got to get out of this country while you still can, I don't want him coming after you or your family…" Emma added and wiped the tears from her eyes. She whispered, "Like he did mine."

He stared at her figure and looked down at his camera. _I'm going to do a little research before I start believing anyone._ Charley thought and made his way out of the house. Emma heard him walking and turned to watch him walk out of her house. She looked down at her stakes and wiped tears away. The woman rubbed her scar on her arm and closed her eyes.

"I've got to stop doing that," She whispered recalling her tantrums and clenched her fists. _Pull yourself together._ She thought and took a breath, feeling her rage subside. _Man up._ She picked up a couple weapons and put them in her holsters at her belt. Emma picked up the vial of holy water and eyed the house out her window once again. "I hope this works."

She walked out of her house.

* * *

**Author's Note: **After reading all your reviews, I decided I won't delete the older version. Thanks to all the reviewers once again.


	12. Close Call

**Chapter Twelve: Close Call**

_March 21, 1991, night_

Standing in the middle of the hidden armory, Peter looked among all the weapons and strange attires mounted on the walls or cases. He wondered if Eve was some type of monster hunter or someone with a strange obsession with weaponry. _That woman is keeping secrets from me._ The teenager thought bitterly and glared at nothing in particular. He was focusing his gaze on a silver spear.

First of all, a vampire invaded his home and killed his family; he'll do anything to avenge them but doesn't have the nerve to. A mysterious werewolf came out of nowhere and attacked the vampire on time before his downfall. After his first vampire kill, Elvira's hunting him down to take him out. Then Eve was nice enough to drag Peter away and take care of him.

Second, he now has to worry about bullies; his neighbor mistakenly thought he's the one who lashed out and killed his parents. All the rumors will spread across the country and eventually reach the law, which might mean they'll take him in for questioning and lock him up if he doesn't have a good enough lie.

Finally, Eve's keeping secrets from him; so many secrets are being kept and locked away until he does something about it. Those secrets are also the answers to his problems; Taking out the vampires and to find out why was he chosen for this fate. Of course he was being nosy in the first place but that couldn't be the main reason he was targeted, was it?

Peter quietly sauntered towards the spear and picked it up to examine it. It resembled the fire poker he used to kill his first vampire but it was longer, deadlier, and sharper. Three words that make anything lethal to the fiends and putting a stop to those creatures could make him rest easy. Well easier, knowing his parents are gone, he'll never rest easy. "Fuck," he muttered in anger and idly twirled the spear. "My life's going to shit."

After feeling his blood boiling, the teen wondered if he could be taught to become a vampire hunter and find the courage to actually take down their leader. He killed one vampire and remembered the heroic feeling after seeing the thankful gesture Julian sent him. The poor people were unwillingly being turned into those creatures and can't do anything about it.

"That's it," he said to himself and idly poked the tip of the spear, testing its sharpness. "I better try to put an end to those creatures before they spread across this planet."

Hearing shuffling from downstairs, Eve opened her blue eyes and sat up before rubbing her eyes. The woman sat in silence to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Her eyes scanned her dark room and slowly faced the door. Eve heard a tall lamp break and quickly got out of her bed, fearing the worst. She ran towards her desk and pulled out a small shotgun from the drawer.

Eve carefully made her way out of her room and walked down stairs. She poised the sawed-off shotgun on her shoulder and leaned against the wall, hearing more shuffling. The woman readied her gun and swallowed nervously while leaning her head back. Eve finally pushed herself off the wall and turned towards the living room, swiftly aiming her gun at the intruder. "Get out of my house, you-"

The woman stopped immediately after seeing the werewolf sniffing around the room. The beast stopped and slowly looked up at Eve angrily. She saw the wolf's silvereyes gleaming in the moonlight and cautiously lowered her gun. The werewolf just growled at her and stood up on her two feet. Eve stared in fright and was mentally debating whether or not to shoot the monster.

The wolf glanced at her gun and deepened her glare. The woman vigilantly hid the gun behind her and extended her free hand towards the beast. "It's ok," Eve whispered and approached the wolf slowly, hoping she can be reasoned with. "I won't hurt you," she added and felt the silver-eyed werewolf sniffing her hand. Eve gently stroked her snout and the beast grabbed her wrist firmly. She screamed as the claws dug into her skin and accidently pulled the trigger; shooting the wall behind her. "Let go of me!"

Peter ran out of the false wall and caught the wolf sniffing Eve's chest. The beast sniffed a trail towards her shoulder and spotted the child as if picking up a familiar scent. The woman tried to pull away from the werewolf and glanced towards Peter. The silver-eyed wolf eyed the weapon in his hand and caught the shiny object glistening in the moonlight. The teen noticed the livid look and hid the object behind him.

"How did she get in my house," Eve asked and gasped when she had a nasty scratch on her wrist. "The door is locked," she added and glanced at the windows and doors. "Windows are sealed," she stated and faced Peter. "She likes you better than me; can you tell her to let me go?"

The teenager eyed the wolf and cautiously walked towards her. "Let go of her," he ordered and the beast only growled in response. "Do you hear me?" He asked angrily and tried to act more confident, to prove he was serious. "Let her go!"

The silver-backed wolf tilted her head incredulously and faced the frightened Eve. She sniffed the woman and growled hungrily. "She's not listening," Eve stated frantically and felt herself hyperventilating. "She might want something which might be why she came here in the first place." She added and the wolf began smelling her hand.

"What do you want?" The teen asked and the werewolf faced him. "Do you want food? We got food in the kitchen; humans can't be your food."

"Y-yeah," Eve agreed and smiled shakily at the hungry beast. "I got raw meat in the fridge for you," she added and caught those silver-eyes gleaming slightly. "Nice and juicy, just the way you like them," The woman stated and the beast growled slightly. "All you have to do is let me go," Eve shrunk back from the wolf's glare. "Peter, she does not believe me; hurry and grab the meat from the fridge."

Peter hurriedly dashed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge before looking through it. He spotted cold meat and quickly grabbed it. "She wasn't kidding, it is raw," he muttered to himself and saw it dripping in his hand. "And juicy," he added in disgust and ran in the living room. The teen watched Eve struggling with the beast and held the meat up before whistling. He wiggled it and the beast looked over at him curiously. "Here's the steak, see, we have food for you," he said and the wolf tilted her head. "Come on girl, come on."

"I don't think she likes to be treated like a dog," Eve told him and the silver-eyed wolf released the woman's wrist. She breathed out in relief and rubbed her hand carefully. The beast cautiously sauntered over towards Peter and kept glancing at the meat he's holding. "Careful now, Pete, she's a dangerous monster that could bite off a hand."

The teen watched the werewolf carefully and glanced at the raw steak. "I wonder," he whispered and stared at the beast in thought. "Sit," The werewolf tilted her head curiously and kept glancing at the meat. "Sit," He ordered again and started to feel stupid, but was curious none the less. The silver-eyed beast stared at him quietly as if trying to process on what the teen just said. "Sit down."

The wolf looked down in question.

"Peter," Eve started and shook her head. "Don't tease the poor thing, she seemed really hungry," The teenager ignored the woman and watched the werewolf in wonder. "Give her the steak, love, werewolves are known to eat anything that's… well… _meaty_."

"I read in a book that werewolves are like dogs," Peter told her and glanced at the woman. "I want to know if it's true," he added and pointed at the floor under the wolf. "Sit down," The beast went on all fours and sniffed the ground. She slowly sat like how a dog would and inhaled the meat. The teen nodded in shock and dropped the meat in front of her. "Good girl," he praised and felt a lump at his throat. The silver-eyed tilted her head at him and smelled the meat before gobbling it down. Peter faced the astonished Eve and swallowed heavily. "I always wanted a dog but never got one," he told her and the woman furrowed her eyebrows. "We were planning on getting one, but never happened because you know."

After finishing up, the beast looked up at Peter and licked off her snout. The teenager looked down at her and smirked. The wolf opened her mouth and had a pleading look in her eyes. "More." She said in an inhumanly deep voice and Eve raised a brow.

He dropped his smile and stared at the werewolf in shock. "Did you just talk?"

"I'm still…" She started and glanced at the woman. "Hungry."

"Amazing," Eve said and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "The poor thing must be lonely and must've tracked your scent to find you," She added and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, what was that word again; all dogs are known for those things," A knock was heard at her door and she groaned before walking towards it. She looked out the window and gasped. The woman faced the boy and 'his wolf'. "Police, hide."

Peter stood in shock for a second and grabbed the werewolf's shoulder. "Come on," he ordered and the wolf stood up slowly. He grasped her arm and pulled her in the kitchen. "Follow me," the beast growled and pulled her arm away. "There's food in the kitchen, just follow me."

Eve watched until the teen tried to drag the monster away and opened the door. "Hey, officer," she greeted and leaned against the frame. "What can I help you with?"

"I was called about an intruder climbing through your window," The cop told her and Eve paused in thought. She glanced back at an open window and closed her eyes in annoyance. "Has there been any disturbance here, miss?"

"No," The woman answered and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm fine, thanks for checking on me," she said and moved to close her door. "Good night."

"Wait," The cop's hand stopped the door and stared at her curiously. He looked past her shoulder and saw the house was thrashed. "Are you having problems with anything, ma'am?" He asked and Eve shook her head. "Mind if I take a look around?" The woman looked towards the house across the street and her face drained after seeing Elvira standing on the sidewalk.

The vampire grinned evilly and tilted her head; she waggled her fingers at her.

Eve carefully examined the cop, looking for any signs of vampirism, and stepped aside. "Thank you," he said and walked around the living room, examining any broken glass or furniture. The cop stated, "Your lamp is broken."

"Yeah, it was too dark so I accidentally bumped into it."

The officer nodded at her and heard a noise from the kitchen. Eve darted her eyes towards the room and saw Peter having trouble keeping the beast out of the fridge. The teenager tried to pull her back in the storage closet, which was next to the refrigerator, but the werewolf was just too hungry to obey him. "Come on," he whispered and did another tug on her arm. "We're going to get caught, he's going to lock us up," he told her and the wolf growled eagerly at him. "The cops will kill you and I won't be able to stop them," he added sadly and the silver-eyed beast glared curiously at him. "Please get back in here," he begged and gripped her burly arm. "You're too special to me."

The werewolf stared at him blankly and tilted her head with a skeptical whine.

After hearing the noise, the police officer stood and faced the kitchen. "What was that?" He asked and sauntered towards the room. Eve followed soon after and tried to think of a way to stop him. "Do you have anyone living with you, ma'am?"

"No," she answered and saw the storage door closing. Peter and the wolf were seen through the window. Eve gasped loudly and the cop faced her in question. Thankfully, they weren't seen by the law. "I almost forgot I have a date tomorrow," she told him and the officer stared at her suspiciously. The teenager quickly closed the white curtains and stayed against the wall, hoping for the best. "I'm awfully tired and I think you should leave, come back tomorrow if you must," Eve told him and the cop nodded slightly. "Or next week."

"All right," he responded and scanned the kitchen idly. The cop walked back towards the door and faced the blonde. "If there's anything you'd like to report, call us."

"You should know I didn't make the call," Eve responded with a chuckle and shrugged. "So I'll be fine."

"Sorry for wasting your time."

The cop went out of her house and Eve closed her door. The woman rolled her eyes and walked back towards the kitchen. "Laws…" She started in hate and made her way to her storage closet. "That Elvira called the police, can you believe that?" She asked loudly and opened the door. "She called the cops so they could find the both of you, she wants you to get caught," Eve added furiously and stared down at Peter, who was petting the werewolf eating some crackers. "Or she wants the werewolf killed."

"It's crazy," The teen responded and looked up at the woman. "She is acting like a dog when we have food around," he added and smirked. Eve stared at the silver-eyed beast warily. "Reminds me about wanting one."

"What you need is sleep," The woman told him sternly and eyed the werewolf that had crumbs falling out of her mouth. "That thing needs to leave my house," the wolf looked up at her and glared. She growled and Peter scowled lightly at the woman. "Werewolves are dangerous, hungry predators that _should_ be extinct," Eve revealed the scar on her wrist. "See what she did to my wrist."

"She spoke," The child told her angrily and the beast faced him silently. "She sat and ate the steak when I told her to; I'm telling you, she can be trained, we can't just throw her in the streets where she can be killed and hurt again."

"They lived like that since they were born," Eve responded and walked away. "Get rid of her."

Peter glared at her retreating form and faced the werewolf. She was staring at him incredulously. "You think…" she started deeply and growled in anger. "I can be trained."

"Yes," he responded and backed away slightly. "It's better than throwing you out into the streets again."

"I don't need to be trained."

"Would you rather be caught by the law and get killed?"

"You want to keep me here?" She asked with a growl and glared irritably at the teen. "I could kill you and that nagging woman."

"Then kill me," Peter told her and glared in annoyance at the werewolf. "I have nothing in my life to live for instead of taking down the vampires, you had your chance on killing me before but never made your move," He stated and the silver-eyed beast remained standing. "What are you waiting for? Kill me!"

The werewolf lunged at him and pinned his arms against the wall. She glared into his eyes and squeezed his arms threateningly. The wolf sniffed his face and closed her beautiful eyes. His scent was intoxicating. "I can't," she responded and growled irritably. "Something about you is stopping me from even trying to kill you," she added and inhaled his scent again. "I can't… Your scent…" The wolf licked his face and Peter winced in disgust. "You're delicious," She licked his left cheek and he pulled his head away. The werewolf stared into his eyes and whimpered. "I can't even taste you without…" The wolf released him and growled. "Stupid humans."

The silver-eyed beast sat on the ground and groaned heatedly. Peter kneeled next to her and idly started petting her arm. She faced him and glanced down at her arm. "Tell me how you were raised," He said gently and the wolf just stared at him. "How were werewolves raised back then? To kill humans, kill vampires, never associate with humans, how?"

"You shouldn't ask too many questions," The wolf responded and idly poked at the floor. "Some answers are meant to be secret."

The teenager faced her curiously and looked down at her fidgeting hands.


	13. Affectionate

**Chapter Thirteen: Affectionate**

_Present Day_

Stirring on a small slab, Ginger opened her eyes and saw bleary images of people looking down at her. She grasped her head after feeling a migraine and closed her eyes tightly. Elvira watched the victim and glanced at Jerry, who was examining the woman expectantly. Ginger sat up slowly and stared at the three vampires blankly. She saw a speck of blood on Ed's shirt and felt a thirst rising at the pit of her stomach.

Her eyes darkened and her teeth lengthened.

Elvira smiled knowingly and Jerry had an accomplished look. Ed looked down at his shirt and felt a little craving also. The kid faced Elvira hungrily and saw her walk over to a table at the far wall. Ginger quickly looked around and took note that they were in a dark basement. "I see that our _recruits_ are feeling thirsty, Master," Elvira stated and picked up two small, red bottles. She walked towards the slab and examined the new vampire. "She's still new, are you sure the plan will work?"

"I'm sure of it," Jerry responded and Elvira faced him. "Just give them some time and they'll get stronger."

The female vampire hummed in thought and handed Ginger one of the vials she had. The woman stared at it and took it from her grasp. She smelled the scent curiously and felt herself shaking out of thirst before she drank from the glass bottle. Elvira, Ed, and Jerry watched in amusement how she was sloppily gulping the red contents in the bottle. As soon as everything was gone, Jerry took the vial away from her as she was still slurping and looked inside it curiously. "Amazing," Elvira started and saw blood sliding from her lips. "Such thirst," she added in shock and grinned. "She'll be fine."

Ginger wiped her mouth off and stared at Elvira. "Do you have any more of that?"

"No," The female vampire answered and handed the other vial to Ed, who hungrily took it. "You can't have too much of what I gave you," she added and folded her arms. "Jerry, you're amazing; you turned her when she was lusting for affection," Elvira whispered and smirked. "Her thirst will be undying."

"She'll be better that way if we want her to get us inside that penthouse," He responded coolly and smiled at her. "His blood will be her bait."

"Master," Elvira called and chuckled evilly. "You cheeky man," She said and faced Ginger who was sitting on the edge of the slab. She was looking around at the dark surroundings and spotted different vials on shelves. They had different color contents inside. "That mortal better let her in," Elvira said and looked over at Ed after hearing him slurp the remaining liquid. She took the empty bottle from him. "I'm thirsty for him, master."

Frustrated, Elvira swiped the other bottle from Jerry and stormed off to the other side of the wall. She placed the two vials on the shelf and rested her hands on the table. Ed walked over to her and smiled. "Is something troubling you, my lady?"

"That bastard's think he's winning," she responded and turned around to lean on the wooden table. "Equipping stakes and guns, thinking he's going to stop us," Elvira added and sighed while looking down; she folded her arms. Her dark eyes examined the kid vampire and stopped at his eyes. "You know, Ed," she started and took a couple steps towards him. "As a vampire, you're kind of cute."

The vampire smiled in response and nodded arrogantly. "And you're beautiful."

Elvira's smile slowly dropped and stared at him in loss of words. His tone was serious and she hadn't heard anyone give her a compliment in a very long time. She slowly raised a hand to his face and stroked it gently. Ed gently grabbed her hand and smirked at her. "I knew I was overlooking something, all this time you…" She stopped and shook her head to get out of her trance. Elvira pulled her hand away and his smile dropped. "I must get back to my plans."

She walked towards the stairs and felt someone grasp her arm firmly. Elvira glared over at the person and saw Jerry giving her a stern look. Ed watched them curiously and Ginger turned around from examining papers on a table to them, after feeling the tension. It was as if they were mentally communicating. Elvira roughly retrieved her arm after a few seconds of glaring and continued her way towards the stairs. "Elvira, stop acting like that; you're lucky I'm allowing Peter to live!" Jerry shouted after her and the female vampire stopped on the first step, with her gaze locked on nothing in particular. He added calmly, "I'm doing that for you."

Elvira said nothing but continued her way up. She sauntered into the living room of her large house and sat down on a comfy chair. While cleaning, a woman looked over at Elvira and saw tears in her eyes. The woman stopped what she was doing and sat the cleaning supplies down on the glass table. "Want me to pour you a glass of ice-"

The vampire waved her off dismissively. "Rachel," she called and shook her head before quickly wiping tears away. "Not now." She added and Rachel nodded while staring at her.

The maid went back to work and Elvira pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked up at the distressed vampire. "May I ask what's troubling you, ma'am?"

"I don't know."

"Come on," The maid said and cautiously went towards her. "Every time I see you like this, I always wanted to know what's on your mind," she added and Elvira looked up at Rachel darkly. The housekeeper stopped alerted and wringed the rag in her hand nervously. "Ma'am, i-if you share your feelings with someone then you'll feel better about your situation."

"How could I feel better about the situation if I know the man I love doesn't love me back?" Elvira screamed and paused in realization. Rachel stared at her in shock and the vampire leaned back. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked herself and stood up. Elvira walked towards the covered window and carefully peered out the bright street. "I've treated him so nicely and he's _still_ at my throat."

"I wonder why?" Rachel asked sarcastically and Elvira faced her after hearing that comment. The maid composed herself and walked towards her. "Maybe he doesn't know you love him and you need to learn how to show it."

"Psh," She stormed away from the window and made her way up the stairs. "What is love?" Elvira asked and Rachel watched her. "I'm going to bed, wake me when it's nighttime."

* * *

**AN:** I'm still trying to find a way to make this one longer. It may seem confusing but I'm trying to get Elvira straightened out since this chapter focus's on that character. Please feel free to ask questions.

**Question:** After everything you read, what do you thinks going to happen in this story? I love to read your guesses and/or suggestions :)


End file.
